Normal as Possible
by Mrfipp
Summary: Various side stories that take place after All's End on Destiny Islands. Read chapter six of All's End for better summary. A series of oneshots where you, the reader suggest sittuations for Sora, Kairi, Riku, Roxas, Namine, Tom and Tanith.
1. Differences

-1Now for the first part of _Normal as Possible!_

Now this one shot was suggested by String-home of Tolea.

Takes place on the small island, with the main character of this story, Tom, and co-star, Riku.

Differences

The day was ending. It was sunset.

On the dock was Tom, who was lying down, using his trench coat as a pillow.

Things had been well for Tom since he lived on the islands.

He now had a nice home, friends and other things.

Although he still had a tendency to steal things, kleptomania they called it, but he was dealing with it. And getting great results too!

Not to long ago a girl named Tanith, whom he knew from Radiant Garden, came to live on the islands.

He then realized he was surrounded by couples. There was Sora and Kairi, Roxas and Namine, and Riku and Tanith. Well he wasn't sure if he could consider them, even though they openly knew they loved each other, they were not as affectionate as the other two pairs.

_Flashback. . ._

_Riku walked through the mall. It was then that a soda spilled on top of his head. Then a cup, then Tanith jumped down from the upper levels and on him, knocking him down. She then got up, crouched down, gave a quick kiss atop the head, then kicked him before she ran off._

"_Bye Freak-u!" she called back using her nickname for him._

_End flashback. . ._

Tom sighed. He had the oddest friends. He then heard foot steps.

"Hey Tom," he knew the voice to be Riku.

"Riku." Tom said. Tom then felt something light hit his chest. He opened his eyes and saw what appeared to be a cell phone on his chest. "Wha's this eh?" Tom, then in one fluid moment he grabbed the phone, stood up, grabbed his coat and slipped it on his shoulders like a cape.

"Cell phone." Riku said.

"Really? Why thank you Riku, I don't think I'd be able to ever figure this out on me own. I thank you with all me 'eart!" Tom smirked. "So why'd you give it to me?"

"Kairi told me to." Riku replied.

"Why? Who's is it?"

"A friend of hers, Jessica I think, lost it. Kairi would like you to return it to her."

"Why? I mean she's perfectly capable of returning a phone, right?" realization dawned. "She's not trying to set me up again is she?"

"Sadly for you, I think she is."

"Did she ever do this to you?"

"No."

"Oh, that's right. You were such the ladies man before Tanith showed up. Anyway, why is it that she keeps attempting to mess with me social life, Riku?" he slightly slumped.

"I don't know, I mean your perfectly capable of getting a date by yourself." then a thought occurred to Riku. "Wait, you ARE, the girls in school fall head over heels for that stupid accent, and besides a few dates earlier you refuse them all. Why?"

Tom looked solemn.

"People look at us you know." he said turning to the ocean.

"What?"

"Me, you, Sora, Kairi, Roxas, Namine and Tanith. They stare at us. Because we are much too different."

"What do you mean different?" Tom then turned to Riku.

"Please Riku! You can turn yer shadow into a physical manifestation. I can expel thousands of volts of electricity from me 'ands! Sora and Roxas each, if they wanted to could destroy this world. Kairi was one of the primary reason the 'eartless destroyed the islands in the first place. Namine can manipulate memories and Tanith-"

"I know about her. And I accept that."

"Yeah, the rest of the islands may not know that bit about her, but she 'as something to do with us. So they assume she's trouble. They are right on this though. She's bloody mad."

"Wait, so what's your point?"

"We Riku, are freaks!"

"We're not freak,"

"Man yer blind, where 'ave you been for the past several years? Since the day we were born, to the day we die. We were, are and always be freaks."

"I guess your right."

"That's why I tend to avoid people. They think I'm a freak. You guys are different, you each found someone. I on the other hand, may not be so lucky. The odd attract the odd they say." he turned back to the sea. He then raised his hand and let electricity flow between his fingers. "It's passed in ye know."

"What?"

"This mutant gene thing. Me father 'ad it, 'is mother and so on. Although it vastly differs from generation. I've actually wondered about that kind of thing. I mean, what sort of abilities will my descendants develop? I've actually also wondered about yours and the others."

"Wait, what!?" Riku was caught off guard by this.

"I wonder 'ow they might be affected."

"What are you talking about?"

"You mean you've never considered that after all that you've been through, it might not affect those we bring into the future?"

Riku was silenced by this. No he had never gave things such thought. He had never considered what side affects their children might have due to their journeys.

"What's any of this have to do with what are original conversation?" Riku said still thinking about what Tom said.

"You know what," he said as he turned back. "I'm not entirely sure. I'm just getting things off me chest. Now what were we talking about? Something in the news was it?"

Riku shook his head.

"I don't know anymore." he then walked away.

Tom then looked at the phone. He knew this girl, she lived not to far from where he lived.

"I don't know either." he was about to call back to Riku, so he could give it to her.

But-

He remembered Roxas. Tom was able to convince him to take a chance with Namine.

_Why don't I take a chance? _he thought.

He slipped the phone in his pocket and teleported away.

That's one for Tom! Any more idea for him for the mall? School? What about the other six?

I'll take any suggestion I like!

Please review

Mrfipp


	2. Memorized

-1Now for the second part of _Normal as Possible!_

This one was suggested by StarLightSeraph.

Takes place in the mall, with main character Roxas, and co-star Sora.

Memorized.

Sora and Roxas were right now waiting at the mall for Kairi and Namine to get there for their double date.

They had left about an hour earlier to kill some time. They still had about ten minutes before the girls got here.

At the moment they were eating ice cream.

Sora was eating strawberry while Roxas was eating sea-salt ice cream.

Every time Roxas ate this flavor of ice cream it made him think of Twilight Town, not the real one, but his. The one DiZ made to trick him while Namine messed with his memories.

If he were to go to the real Twilight Town, Hayner, Pence, Olette, Seifer, Fuu, Rai, Vivi, would have no idea who he was.

He sighed, that was the last place he saw. . .

"Sora," Roxas asked as he casually tossed the finished stick into the trash.

"Yeah Roxas." Sora said.

"Do you remember Axel?"

"Of course I do, I still have some burn marks."

"What did you think of him?"

"Well when I met him in Castle Oblivion, I didn't like him very much. And after I found out he kidnapped Kairi . . ." Sora was silent for a moment "but from what you told me of him, he seemed like an overall nice guy."

"Do you think that it's my fault?"

"What's your fault?"

"That he died, I mean sure, he did some bad things, but it looked like he was generally sorry for what he did."

"I agree with you on that last part, he was sorry, or at least acknowledged what he did was wrong. Because if he didn't he wouldn't have helped Donald, Goofy and I to the World That Never Was."

"Yeah, but he died."

"I know, but it's not your fault."

"Are you sure Sora? I mean if I had gone with him, instead of staying in Twilight Town-"

"You would have been killed." Roxas then looked up.

"Oh yeah, I forgot that Xemnas didn't tolerate it when people betrayed Organization XIII. Like Marluxia and Larxene."

"And you never would have found Namine."

"I guess, but-"

"Roxas, in the end he made his own choice of what to do. There's nothing, you, me, or anyone else could have done."

"I know, but I wish there was something I could do to thank him, but all remains of him are gone. The only thing that prove he ever existed is a tombstone in a castle that is now a pile of ruble."

"Well there's also the Bond of Flame Keychain."

"I know, I know, but. . ."

"You want to find a way to honor him."

"Of course I do, If it hadn't been for him, I would have never met Namine. He was supposed to take Saix with him, but instead he brought me on the mission to capture her."

"And if had he not freed Namine back at Oblivion," Sora continued "who knows what Marluxia would have made her do to me."

"He was also supposed to destroy her after me, but instead he worked with Riku to hide her from the Organization."

"Because he knew that she was special to you." Sora stood up "Roxas, I'm not entirely sure how, or when you'll find away to honor his memory, but I'm sure you'll find a way. Now come on, the girls are likely at the movie theater by now. And you know how Kairi is on tardiness."

"Yeah I know." Roxas then stood up and followed Sora.

Sure, he lost the first friend he ever had, but right now he had something just as important to attend to: Someone who he loved with all his heart, and who in turn return loved him with all her heart.

He'd find a way to honor him, one day he would.

They exited the mall doors and saw two heads, one red, one blonde, in the line that led into the mall's connecting movie theater waiting for them.

But right now he had a date to keep with Namine.

_Years later. . ._

It was late at night, about six in the morning and Roxas was tired.

Well that was late for him since he had gotten here with Namine at one a.m..

Before Namine fell asleep from exhaustion, her small body did just go through a lot rather quickly, she said to call everyone in the morning.

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone and called Sora and Kairi's house.

"_Hello there." it was Sora._

"Hey Sora." Roxas said. "It happened."

"_Wait, what!?" Sora said in surprise. _

"Yeah, me and Namine are at the hospital right now, right now she's asleep."

"_Okay, I'll tell Kairi to call Riku and Tanith while I call Tom and Jessica. See you there! Riku's going to be happy Haru finally has a playmate. Hey Kai-" Sora then hung up._

Roxas smiled at himself and turned back to the window. And if the information that Kairi announced last week was true, Haru would have another one in about half a year.

He looked around and saw the plastic crib he was looking for.

Inside was a newborn baby, A boy with a little bit of nearly invisible blonde hair on his head.

Both he and Namine were able to quickly agree on a name for their son.

Axel.

Even after all theses years he could hear the voice Flurry of Dancing Flames.

_The names Axel, A-X-E-L, got it memorized?_

Roxas stood memorized by his newborn son Axel, hoping that he and Namine would do a good job raising him.

Axel, now that is one thing he would always have memorized.

My sister thought it was sweet that Roxas and Namine named their son Axel, I have to agree with her. She went _awww._

Roxas is allowed one more story for the beach, and school.

Please review

Mrfipp


	3. Cookies

-1First I would like to apologize to Erinicole12, when was her idea for the last one, it was not StarLightSeraph, I had names mixed up.

So Erinicole12, I am truly sorry.

Now where were we?

Oh yeah,

This next idea was given by Majickal, whom I've grown found of.

With main character Kairi and co-star Tom.

Cookies

Kairi was sitting in her desk, bored out of her mind.

A note then flicked her head and landed on the desk. She then picked it up and opened it.

_You got in trouble! You got in trouble!_

_-Tom_

There were also music notes drawn on the paper, as if he was singing it.

Kairi groaned and went slack in her seat.

The trouble that Tom, who was three seats to her left, was referring was the fact she was in detention. She was there because she was very late to a class. Tom, well she wasn't sure why he was here.

_Maybe something to do with that food fight last week. _she thought. She then groaned. _I just know when I get out of here Sora's going to make fun about this. 'Well gee Kairi _she thought, mocking him, _aren't you always on us about being late for stuff?' I just know that's what's going to happen._

She looked around the room, the only people in here were her, Tom and the teacher, who was grading tests, yet keeping a watchful eye on the two students. Kairi then brought her attention to Tom.

It sometimes amazed her that a friend she had over ten years ago, was able to survive the Heartless attack, well their were the implant and blades in him from Sylar, but he survived non the less.

When they returned to the islands with Tanith, she asked Namine to try and fix her memories of life before Destiny Islands. The Witch tried it before but failed. But this time she was successful in restoring Kairi's memories.

She then thought back to when she and Tom were younger.

_Flashback. . ._

_A four year old Kairi, who was wearing a dress, the top part was white while the rest was purple, and brown hair, and a five year old Tom, who's hair was blonde at the time, he was also wearing a red shirt and blue pants._

"_NO!" Tom said._

"_But why Tommy?" Kairi said. Tom abandoned Tommy when he reached thirteen and hated it when people called him that. He was good with either Tom, or Thomas. _

"_Because it's _girly_!" at such a young age, Tom seemed much more mature than he actually was. It was the accent. _

"_Come on! Please!" _

"_No! You can't make me!"_

"_Please, give me one reason!"_

"_It's a bloody tea party!" Tom folded his arms._

"_But I thought that you people loved tea?" Kairi asked._

"_What people?"_

"_English."_

"_No, I 'ate tea!" he then walked away._

"_There'll be cookies!" Tom then stopped._

"_What kind?" he asked, but keeping his guard up. At this age he knew of the dreaded cooties, but he thought that they used a needle to give them, so he was cautious._

"_Chocolate chip." she sing-sang. She knew he was unable to resist the allure of sweets._

"_I 'ate you." he then turned around walked past her, to her room._

_Kairi then clapped her hands, jumping in the air. She then ran forward and grabbed Tom's hand, pulling him to the tea party._

_Kairi's room. . ._

_Tom didn't mind Kairi's room. Well except for one thing,_

_Pink. It was pink. Pink sheets, pink blinds, pink pillows, pink table, pink chairs, pink stuffed animals, pink walls, pink carpet, pink ceiling! _

_PINK!!!! PINK!!!! PINK!!!! PINK!!!! It looked like someone had blown up a bottle of Pepto-Bismol._

_Tom was seated at a small round table, to his left was a bunny, to it's left a puppy, to it's left was Kairi, to her left was a Moogle, to it's left was a teddy bear, and to it's left was Tom._

"_Would you like some more tea Mr. Mog?" she asked to Moogle. It said nothing as Kairi poured air into an empty cup._

"_I thought you said there'd be chocolate ship cookies." Tom grumbled as he wore a pink hat._

"_There were Tommy, but Mr. Puppy Dog ate them!" she pointed to the dog._

_Tom gave the dog the evil eye. _

"_I knew I could never trust you." he and the dog had some personal problems with each other. "Since the cookies are gone, I suggest we find more!" He then stood up. "Are you with me!?"_

"_Okay." she said. "To find the cookies!" both children then left the room to go to the pantry._

_The two children snuck around the castle halls, both of them knew well where everything was, and made their way to the kitchen._

_Tom peeked his head through and looked around and saw no one in the room._

"_See anyone?" Kairi asked from behind him._

"_Not a soul." they both snuck in and tiptoed across the floor and to the pantry._

"_Any idea how we're going to get up there?" she asked as they looked up at the door handle above their head._

_Tom tried to jump for it, being the taller of the two, but was unable to reach it._

"_I don't think that worked." Tom said._

"_I know! You get on all fours and I'll stand on your back!"_

"_Okay," Tom did what she said, but as soon as she got near it, they fell over._

"_That look like it hurt." said a new voice. The princess and mutation scrambled up and saw a man with shoulder length blonde hair near the door._

"_Braig!" they said._

"_Are you two supposed to be sneaking into the pantry alone." he asked._

"_We did nothing," Tom said._

"_We were trying to get cookies." Kairi said. Tom scolded her._

"_Cookies?" Braig asked. "You guys know you can't have those things. Dinner's in an hour you know. And I think I've heard your father said that cookies easily ruined your appetite Kairi. And Tommy, I think your father said you get hyperactive."_

"_Are you going to help?" Tom asked._

"_Yeah I guess." Braig walked past them and opened the door, he walked in and reached up and grabbed two cookies and gave them to Kairi and Tom. "I was never here, be good now." he then left the two toddlers to their cookies._

_Later, Kairi was unable to finish most of her dinner and Tom was hyperactive._

_End flashback. . ._

Kairi smiled at this memory.

"Kairi!" Tom said, "Come on, dentation's over now. We said we were going to meet Sora and the rest at the bloody mall. Not sure why, I 'ate it there." he then walked to the door.

Tom was a friend, he was sarcastic and would torment them to no end, but he was the first one Kairi made and she was glad he was here.

Kairi is allowed a story for the beach and one for the mall

Please review

Mrfipp


	4. Affection

Fipp: I have put up a forum! . . . . This waas the part where Carl was suppose to put on the clap track (there is an explosion from above and Carl fall down. After he teitches for a sew second Fipp pokes him with a stick.) Well, anyway, read the forum and add stuff. (Pokes Carl once more before leaving.)

-1Suggested by Blue Jae.

Staring Tanith, and co-star Riku at school.

Affection

Tanith hated school with a passion that she was unable to talk about without eating hours of someone's time.

After her first day a school she complained to Riku for a long time.

It wasn't the classes themselves, she was a rather intelligent person and thought the problems were fun.

And she **loved **gym. Because they played dodge ball every once and a while. And she loved to throw the rubber balls at people at laugh at them as they fell to the ground.

She also loved it when people stared at her. She was a very exotic looking person. There was only a hand full of people with sliver hair, everyone with tanned skin like her had either black or orange hair. And no one had yellow eyes.

That one person, Tidus was it, said she was hot. She giggled at this because it got Riku jealous.

Riku, she loved Riku. Why, she didn't know why, but she did. When she moved to the islands, there was some complaining because every time they went off the islands they brought home new people, Riku's cousin and husband allowed her too stay with them and there four year old daughter.

The thing she hated above all else was the dress code. She had to wear the same shirt, skirt, tie, socks and shoes everyday! Well, except the last Friday of each month, Casual Friday.

She wasn't even allowed to wear her arm bandages. She felt naked without them. And she was told because her hair was so long she had to wear it in a ponytail.

They also complained about the 'X' tattoo on her elbow. But she told them there was nothing she could do about it.

Right now she, and Riku, were walking the hall of the school.

"So Tanith," he said "you want to go somewhere this weekend?"

"I don't know, do you have anything planned Freak-u?" she replied.

"Depends, are you going to be free?"

"I think I am."

They were both in the hall alone because they shared the next class. And the teacher had asked them to come in earlier to help set some things up for a project they were going to do.

"Good. Because I was thinking that we should go to the m-"

"You mean in public?" she cut him off.

"Yes, in public. Tell me, why is that you don't like being in public with me?"

"No! No! It's not you! It's just. . ."

"Just what Tanith?"

"I don't like it when people see me kiss." Riku chuckled at this. "What's so funny! If you don't not tell me you will have to slay you in your sleep!" She was doing her best to restrain herself from using Unlocking of Hearts or her powers over the darkness.

"You shy about kissing?" he said wiping a tear from his eye "If I seem to recall we first kissed after only knowing each other for ten minutes."

Tanith then blushed.

"Well I, that was different." she said folding her arms and quickly turning around, making sure her ponytail hit Riku if the face. "We were fighting and I would have lost that battle if not for that move."

"Yeah, but you still did it."

"Well um. . ." she was unable to think of a lie, so she told the truth despite her better judgment. "I also thought you were cute. There happy!" she then mumbled something about how she should use her tie as a noose and hang him.

"See, I knew you cared about me." he then nudged her in the back.

"Do not."

"Yes you do."

"Well. . ." she then turned around and pointed at him. "You care about me! Take that!" she said with pride, as if she had one some contest only she knew about.

"I care about you. I don't deny that." Tanith's expression dropped.

"Oh." she said as she turned around, trying to think about how to get back at him. "Is there anyway that I can get back at you?" she asked hopefully.

"Back at me? What do you mean by that?"

"I'm not entirely sure." she said after she turned around.

"So, anything I can do to help get over your shyness?"

"I'm not entirely sure Freak-u." she said as she stood on her toes, to almost match Riku's height. "But I'm sure you'll find a way to help me in that department.

"I think I may already have." Riku then lowed his head a little and placed his lips on hers.

The kissed for a minute when the school rang. As students poured out of the classrooms Tanith pushed Riku off her and into the lockers on the opposing wall.

"Oh no! We forgot to hurry!" She then ran off. Riku, after a hard sigh, followed his fellow resident of the dark.

The teacher was not happy that they were late. But they were able to get everything ready for the class.

Later in the week, after Riku was able to get a clear answer out of Tanith, they went on a date.

Riku took Tanith to a restaurant and after they ate they went to the park, one of Tanith's placed to be, and at her favorite time of day, night.

Both were laying on a bench, looking at the nighttime sky.

Tanith then nudged Riku.

"Yeah." he said.

"You said you have a way to help me get over my shyness, what was it." she asked.

"Easy, we just practice in places with very little people, then move onto to areas with more." Tanith then shot up.

"You don't care about my shyness! You just want to kiss me!" Riku sat up.

"Is it so wrong to want to kiss my girlfriend?"

Tanith blushed. She was still not used to this title.

"No, but all you had to do was ask.".

The two closed then closed the gap between them and kissed.

Sure, she was psychotic, unpredictable, violent, and maybe homicidal, but Riku loved her, and she loved him. And that was just fine for her.

Tanith is is allowed a story for the mall and the beach.

Please reveiw, cause I NEED MORE IDEAS!

Mrfipp


	5. Spinning

-1Another one suggested by String-home of Tolea.

Staring Tom, and co-staring Sora.

Spinning

The teacher looked as if he was writing something.

"Tom," he called. Tom looked up at his voice. "Could you come up here for a moment?"

As Tom got up he heard the rest of the class give various 'ooohs", as if he were in trouble.

Tom walked up to the desk.

"Yes Mr. Laze," Tom said.

"I need you to give this note to Ms. Smith in the computer room." he said as he passed Tom a note.

"Very well then." Tom left the room and looked at the note. It was folded over so no one could see what was in it. _I wonder what this is? _he thought _'E knows I could just look at it, I don't see why 'e doesn't just use the bloody phone. It's a five step walk from his desk to the phone on the wall. _He stopped walking. _Unless it's something 'e didn't want the student to 'ear. I think I should no longer dwell on this subject._

Tom traversed to school's halls, passing various people and other things, like the school's AV club. They didn't like him because he accidentally let off a magnetic wave that screwed up their audio equipment.

He was able to make it to the computer room. He popped his head inside and looked inside.

"Allo!?" he called in. Tom stepped inside the room and looked inside. "There appears to be nobody on 'ere."

And Tom was correct. There was not a soul inside. He decided to just leave the note on the desk and leave.

But something caught his eye.

Right now he was deciding what to do. Stay, or go.

He chose the latter.

20 minutes later. . .

"Sora." Mr. Laze said.

Sora looked up from the paper he was working on and to the teacher.

"Yeah Mr. Laze?"

"I want you to go look for Tom. He has not yet returned from what I asked him to do."

"Okay." Sora got up and exited the room. Sora walked the hall of the school until he came to the computer room, where Ms. Smith was. He looked inside and saw something spinning around really fast. "Tom?"

The tornado then slowly started to slow down, to revel Tom sitting on a swivel chair. He stood up and veered to the right, crashing into the wall.

"I'm okay!" he said as he rolled onto this back. He then stood up and swaggered a bit.

It reminded Sora of a certain Keyblade wielding pirate captain.

"Uh Tom?"

"Yes Sora."

"Where have you been? The class only has fifteen minutes left in it. What have you been doing this whole time?"

"Sadly Sora I can not dignify that question with an answer more complicated than simply spinning around."

"Uh Tom, I'm over here." Tom then turned to face Sora.

"Oh,"

"So, how did you get to spin that fast?"

"Simple, I used me powers to control metal to accelerate the rotation of the spinning chairs, to a nearly suicidal point. It's quite fun really. You want try?"

"What! No, I mean we'll get in trouble!"

"Are ye sure Sora? You don't want to spin at speeds so intense, it'll rip yer 'ead off!"

"Yes, I'm sure." Sora turned to walk out.

"Come on, ye know ye want to!"

Sora stopped in mid step.

_One more and I got 'im. _Tom thought. "Going at a speed that would throw you right through a brick wall, your not interested?"

"I hate myself," Sora said, he then turned around. "And is this safe?"

_GOT YOU! _"Yes, I just keep the metal legs of the chair firmly weighed down."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course, what do ye think I've been doing these past twenty minutes? Baking cookies? Frankly Sora I thought you'd 'ave more faith in me." Tom pouted.

"Fine, set me up!" Tom then pulled another chair and stationed it next to the one he was using.

"Care to take a seat, Sora?" Sora then, cautiously, at down and crossed his legs. Tom the dropped in his seat. "Now please keep yer arms and legs on the inside at all times and I can almost, possible, may be able to guarantee that you will come out of this almost unharmed."

A second passed.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Too late!" Tom then concentrated on the metal, he weighed down the legs to the floor, and the spinning commenced.

It started out slowly, but as time quickened over the seconds the chairs spun around much more rapidly until all that was left were tow spinning blurs.

Now, there was a problem. Several actually.

First, Tom had enough trouble controlling one chair and keeping in anchored safely to the ground.

Second, his concentration is still severely affected from his spinning.

Third, he now was straining to keep the two seat, both with wheels, down.

This could only have one possible outcome.

Currently Namine was about to pass the classroom, after returning from a bathroom break.

The exact moment she passed in front of the door, two spinning blurs popped out of the classroom and, after running into her, carrying her with them, bounded down the hallow halls.

The twister flew the hallways, ricocheting off the walls, until they bashed into the cafeteria, where the student body was having lunch.

They bashed in, knocking into several students. This caused a horrible chain of events that would result in the entire collapse of the lunch room that would cause everyone and everything to be covered in the various foods that were being eaten!

"Tom," Sora said calmly as he sat up, covered in green jell-o.

"Yes Sora." Tom said. He was now all wet with sugary sodas.

"We're going to get in trouble, aren't we?"

"Yep."

"I hate you."

"I know."

Namine then sat up, covered in tomato sauce.

"Where did I go just now?" she asked in total confusion.

Sora and Tom then both fell to the ground.

MORE IDEA PEOPLE!!!

I need them to live!

Also, due to my sister watching that 50 Naruto thing, I now like the show.

I also like Invader Zim due to various youtube clips.

I like GIR.

I had a sandwich in my head!

I loveded you!

Please review

Mrfipp


	6. Click

-1One more from Sting! (By the way, I had to change the locale, mall was already done.)

Staring Roxas, and co-star Kairi.

Click

There was a boy on the other side of the island, thinking.

Most people who knew Roxas knew a few things about him: he has a good head on his shoulders, a bit angst-ish, and one not to panic.

But right now that was not the case.

"I really hate this!" He said out loud.

"Hate what Roxas?" said a voice from behind him. Roxas spun around and saw his brother's girlfriend, Kairi.

"Oh, hey Kairi." he said, as he relaxed a bit, but he was still tensed up. He then turned his back to her.

"Uh, Roxas?" he turned back to her.

"Yeah?" he replied, only partially there.

"So what's on your mind?"

"Nothing really,"

"Are you sure? Because it looks like you do have something on it."

Roxas was at first going to deny her anything she wanted to know, to avoid any information to get to Namine.

"Well, I need help with something, could you help?"

"Okay, what do you need help with?"

"Well, you know what it'll be in a week, right?"

"You mean Christmas?"

"Yes, even though it doesn't look like it. It's supposed to snow. I remember, or at least what Namine had me remember, all the fun I had in the winter, looking at the winter time sunset." he said in nostalgic way, a falsely nostalgic way, but nostalgic non the less.

"Yeah, but we live in a tropical climate. I don't think it'll snow anytime soon." _Although Sora would love_ _if it did. _she thought, referring the times she visited Christmas Town. She really loved it and it saddened her that she may never see snow again.

"Yeah, well, I can't think of what to get Namine."

"Didn't you go through this same with her birthday?"

"Yeah, but it's hard to get her things."

"And yet you seem to get the rest of us gift with no hesitation."

"Said the girl who panicked if Sora would love the present she got him for Valentines day"

Silence.

"Touché." she said.

"Well, I have trouble with her, because she doesn't have many interest other than art, and she not too much into jewelry."

"Your right," Kairi recalled the times she went shopping for Namine, she got her various art supplies.

"And when I get her something, I want it to be unique."

"Well I have to agree with you that it's very hard to shop for her because her interests seem minimal, but I think between the two of us, we could figure something out."

"Yeah we could, but what can we come up with?" Roxas said as he plopped down on the soft sand, facing the endless sea.

"I'm not sure." she followed his lead and sat down as well.

They both thought.

Kairi opened her mouth to speak, but then closed it, dismissing her idea.

Roxas twirled his finger in the sand, then stopped after a while.

Kairi scratched her head.

"I have an idea!" Roxas exclaimed. Kairi then quickly turned to him.

"Yeah, what is it?"

"Well how, no wait, there not making those any more after they caught on fire if left on for over an hour."

"I remember that. It was on the news. Was all that was talked about for a week and a half."

"Maybe we should not do that."

"I agree."

"Back to thinking."

And so they thought for awhile.

"Well, since we can't think of anything new," Kairi said "how about we get her something that she could use in the lines of her art, but in a different style."

"Yeah, I could do that. Since we came to the islands, she gone past crayons, she's also been using pencil, pen, ink, pastels, charcoal and she's even used clay a couple of times." Then a thought came to Roxas. "I know!"

"You have something?"

"Yeah, but it'll cost a bit." Roxas then stood up. "I better go get it, who knows how much time I'll have to get it." he then turned to walk away when Kairi called out to him.

"Um, Roxas?" he stopped in his tracts and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Since I helped you out with your gift to your special somebody, could you help me with my special somebody?"

Roxas placed his hand to his chin.

"Well, I think he said something about this CD he wanted to get, he'd get it himself, but he was saving up for Christmas shopping."

"Which one is that?" she then thought for a moment, then it came to her.

She remembered a conversation with Sora she had a couple of weeks ago.

_Flashback. . ._

_Sora and Kairi were walking in the mall. They walked by the music store when the poster in the window caught his eye._

"_Hey, looks look their coming out with a new song." he turned to Kairi. "Could you remind me to by it after Christmas ends?" Kairi nodded her head._

_End flashback. . ._

Kairi's grin widened. She had been thinking so hard about his present, she never considered something so simple.

She looked around and didn't see Roxas. She stood up and ran to the docks.

Christmas Day: Kairi & Namine's house

Kairi sat in the chair in her living room, she and her family had opened their gifts a few hours ago. Right now she was reading a book that Sora had bought for her, by her favorite author.

"Kairi!" the redhead looked up from her book.

_Click_

_Flash_

Colorful lights danced in front of Kairi's eyes. She rubbed her eyes and when they focused and saw Namine in front of her, in her hands was her new digital camera.

"Could you give me a little more warning next time Namine?"

"Yeah, sorry about that." replied the blonde. "It's just that I love this thing! I can't wait to print these pictures. I can't wait to see Roxas again and thank him for this." she then walked away, not before taking a picture of herself.

Meanwhile, about five blocks away, a boy with brown spiky was listing to a new CD.

I liked that, also, why do you girls keep taking pictures of yourselves?

I mean the memory of both my sister's cameras is filled with mostly them!

I would expect that from the blond one, but not the brunette!

I want one of our female readers to please explain this to me!

Merry Christmas! Well, not so much yet, but in about a few months from now, think of that.

Please review

Mrfipp


	7. Hiate

-1Fipp: Once again suggested by String! Who gave me permission to use an OC of hers. She's even here to view it!

(Points arms to a large illuminated staircase and shows a girl, who looks like a boy, and dresses the part, with purple hair and glasses on th very top step. She takes a step, but trips over her feet and falls down the steps. Fipp walks up to her.)

Wow, Hiate was right, you are the queen of bad first impressions.

(String then reaches up and grabs Fipp's throat.)

Staring Riku, and co-starring Tanith.

Hiate

Riku dashed behind the trees in the middle of the island. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small black book.

He didn't mean to take it, but it fell into his pack when he was at his cousin's house, which also was Tanith's house.

_Flashback. . ._

_Riku was in Tanith's room, which was mostly black, door open of course. But that still did not stop then from almost eating one another's face._

_Riku noticed early on in their relationship that she was rough, she sometimes brought this into their make out sessions. Riku was pushed into a wall, hitting the desk, causing the book to fall in his book bag. _

_He then left._

_End flashback. . ._

Riku opened the book and debated whether to look or not.

In his hands, he held Tanith's Log. She didn't call it a diary because it was too girly.

He was about to look in it when a silver blur tackled him to the ground.

Tanith elbowed him in the back and scrambled to get the book that flew then feet in front of them. But Riku reached up and grabbed her waist length hair and pulled her onto her back. He then got up and ran for it, but she wrapped her arms around his legs, and bit him. Riku let out a yell and fell forward.

Instead of hitting the solid ground, he fell through it, along with Tanith and they fell ten feet and hit sandy ground.

"Where is this place?" she asked being helped up by Riku. Her Log forgotten, for now.

"I don't know, I never even knew there was a cave here." he looked around and saw what looked like a stone with one word on it.

HIATE

"What's a 'Hiate' Riku?" just then the stone was engulfed in black fire. They both jumped back when the stone turned into a large dragon.

It was black, red mane, bright green eyes, rusty red horns and three diamond spikes sticking out of his tail, also rusty red. Black smoke poured from it's nose.

Both Riku and Tanith could tell this was a creature of darkness, and a powerful one.

"Why hello there, are you the people who got me out of that stupid stone?" it asked.

"Uh, yeah." Riku said.

"Oh, thank you. I'm not sure how long Toby and String kept me in there. How was I supposed to know that those were the last thee ice cream bars."

"What?" Tanith asked.

"I'm mean they know I like sweets. And I've always tied to get as much as I can." he folded his arms and puffed out smoke.

"Excuse us," Riku asked "Who are you?"

"Oh, pardon my rudeness," black flames wrapped around him, when they were gone the dragon no longer stood there, but a tall man, four red streaks in his long black hair, two in the front, two in the back, he also had two horns sticking out of his head, two large bat wings from his back, and a tail "I am Hiate. Also, I can change shape."

"Okay." Tanith said drawing out the word.

"Now, where am I?"

"Destiny Islands." Riku said.

"Islands?" he then started to jump up and down, clapping like a giddy school girl. "That means the beach! I love the beach!" he then grabbed their collars and jumped up through the hole. He then ran to the beach. Tanith reached down and picked up her Log, then kicked Riku in the shin. They followed Hiate.

They ran out onto the beach and saw the dragon-man building a sand castle.

"Hiate?" Riku asked.

"Yes?" Hiate asked, looking up from his castle.

"Just how did you get there anyway?"

"Well you see, I ate three ice creams, but I was supposed to save one for String, and one for Toby. So they stuck me in a stone as punishment. And I'd be free when someone said my name."

"Was it bad?" Tanith asked.

"Not as bad as what Majickal could have done." he then shuddered. "No one should have to see that many lawn gnomes and mooses."

Both Keybladers of the darkness looked at him in confusion.

Hiate then jumped up and looked at the skies.

"What are your names?" he asked them as he turned back to them.

"I'm Riku, and this is Tanith." Hiate then raised an eyebrow.

"Are you two in love?"

"How is that any of your business?" Tanith snapped. She ran up to and gave him a piercing stare. But it wasn't very intimidating, because he towered over her.

"You are! How cute!" he then turned to the ocean. The sun was setting. "Now, I must be going." he then walked away and into the sea. He then stopped and turned around. "Goodbye Riku, Tanith! I thank you for getting me out of that stone and everything else! I'll never forget you!" he then turned back to the sea, waving to them.

Black flames appeared around him and he was once again a giant dragon. He walked until he had sunk beneath the waves.

"I liked him." Tanith said as she waved goodbye to the dragon-man.

"Wait, what else did do?" Riku asked.

After few minutes of silence before Tanith spoke up.

"He's gonna get eaten by a shark!" she yelled out.

And so Hiate traveled the depths of the ocean. Where he met many amazing fish. He was able to find his way back home, where he taught a purple haired girl(?) and an angel-vampire a lesson.

Whether he met Riku and Tanith again I don't know, nor care. If you want more, pester String.

Please review

Mrfipp

P.S. String, I think Adam Reed would make a great voice actor for Hiate. The voice character who he sounds like is Killface, minus the accent.

P.S.S. I hope Hiate isn't to OOC, I like him.

Riku is allowed two more for shool, and the mall.


	8. Twitch

-1Now for one from Souzou!

Staring Sora, and co-star Tom

Twitch

Sora walked through the mall, bored.

Everyone else had something else to do.

Kairi was at the _shudders _DMV, to get a license. So she could drive the car Genie gave her, he and Tom were still a little sore on that. Riku was trying to fix the boiler in his house. Namine was at art club. Roxas was in detention. Tanith was nowhere to be seen, possible plotting to do something to Riku, wheatear it was to destroy him, or something romantic, he didn't know. But he wasn't too sure about-

"SORA!" there was a flash in front of him and he saw Tom. He noticed their was something odd about him.

"Hey Tom. Want to-"

"There's so many things to talk about and not enough time to talk about it and so little things to talk about that it makes my earlier statement worthless like those tiny smashed up pieces of plastic that come off the jump rope in gym!" He said in one breath.

Sora looked at the mutant in confusion, who's eyes were wide open, and his right eye twitching.

"Are you okay Tom?"

"Yes absolutely no reason not to be okay Sora unless I was hit by a truck, but that wouldn't do much to me cause I'll just get up again in a few moments anyway because you've seen the kind I damage I can endure right Sora like that time, or to be more accurate times I died!" he said in one breath, kind of loudly too.

Then it hit Sora.

"What did you eat?"

Tom's body systems were irregular when compared to other people. For example, most green vegetables put him out like a light, things such as fatty meats put him in a daze for about an hour, and a decent size of sugar, like two cupcakes worth,

"Oh they were holding this thing down at the food court and the winner who was me was the person who could drink the most Fizzy Cola Drinks in a time of about five minutes I won the thing with nine of the delicious drinks and guess what I won Sora GUESS!"

"Um-"

"Too slow I won this coupon that would give me ten free meals at any and all of those fast food joints in the food court I think the first one I'll go to is the chicken joint I'm gonna eat you chicken!" a small bolt flew from his hand a hit a bench.

Tom also, lost some control over his powers when he was on a sugar high.

"Um, Tom I think you should sit down, so we don't get kicked out of the mall, again." Sora recalled to what happened the first time Tanith entered the mall. The seven of them were banned for a month.

Tom was still and silent for a second.

"You lie!" he yelled, pointing a finger at Sora. "You lie like the latex bag of jelly in which you are!"

"Latex…jelly…bag?" Sora asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes you just want my coupon so you can use it to buy ten meals of ramen and/or tacos! Because those are your favorite foods I've seen you eat them many times!"

Sora couldn't deny it, ramen and tacos were his favorite foods.

"No I just think-"

"Fine! I'll treat you to chicken!" Tom then turned around and looked in the direction of the chicken stand. Atop was a giant yellow chicken, "It's got chicken legs!" he then grabbed Sora's collar and walked to the chicken place.

But at this point in time, Tom's version of walking was at same speed Sora took when he ran for his life on his journeys. Sora was dragged across the smooth floors of the mall, and up a down escalator, he was also electrocuted a couple of times.

Tom 'walked' around the mall until all that separated him from the chicken joint was a giant hole in the floor do people on the upper levels could see the lower two levels. Tom was walking right into it.

"Uh Tom!" Sora was this, "Make a right! Make a left! What are you doing!"

"No time to turn Sora! I'm going to jump right over the gap!" Tom replied.

"WHAT! THAT GAP IS ALMOST FIFTY FEET! YOU CAN'T JUMP THAT FAR!"

"I can't?"

"NO!"

Tom was silent for a moment.

"Oh."

Tom then jumped up, onto the railing and jumped over the gap, Sora screaming while Tom held on tight to jacket. Tom reached out for the Railing, but missed. They fell for a brief second, but Tom grabbed the red tapestry that hung from the railing.

"Tom," Sora said calmly "MOVE!" but Tom did not respond. Instead, Sora herd a snore.

_ZZZZ-ZZZZ-ZZZZ_

And with any sugar rush, Tom ran out of energy.

Sora stared wide eyed at Tom, with one hand on the tapestry and the other grabbing jacket. Now it was Sora's eyes who were twitching.

Sora then heard a ripping noise.

He then looked up and saw that the tapestry was tearing, slowly, but surely.

Sora dared not move because id he did he would fall. Bur if he did nothing he would surely fall.

Sora then started to swing, he'd seen this move in movies. He would swing himself and when he got enough speed and distance he would jumped up and grab the railing and hop onto the balcony, averting danger.

But whenever has anything from the movies worked in real life? Sora was unable to even gain an inch when the fabric ripped and he, as well as a sleep induced Tom, fell down the remanding levels until they hit the bottom level.

_SPLASH_

But thankfully for them they landed in a fountain.

Sora's head surfaced from the water and he swam to the fountain's edge and coughed up water. He the jumped put of the water, he heard then squelching as the rubber of his shoes hit the floor. He turned around just in time to see Tom rise out of the water.

Tom walked calmly out water and next Sora.

Tom then reached into his jacket and pulled out his coupon, which was all wet.

"Ooh," he moaned "me coupon." he looked sadly at it. "I never got a chance to use ye, I wanted chicken." his coupon then fell apart. Tom sighed sadly again. Tom the turned to Sora. "Well Sora, no longer a point for me to be here, except to use the bathroom." he then turned to walk away. "So long, fare well, avida za adue." Tom then walked away, seeming not even to notice he was soaking wet.

Sora stared wide eyed at Tom. One minute he's hyper as a monkey, then asleep, then back to normal, or at least as normal as he could be, and walk away.

"I need to get some ramen, or tacos." Sora then silently walked away to eat either ramen, or tacos.

His eye still twithing.

MORE IDEA! I NEED THEM TO LIVE! Also, Sora is allowed one more idea for school.

Please review

Mrfipp


	9. Talk

-1One more from Blue Jae!

Staring Sora and co-star Riku

Talk

Sora and Riku, two of the most powerful beings in the universe were sitting on the beach. They did that a lot these days, because they knew that they knew that eventually they would have to stop coming to the island and grow up.

They often came here to talk about their adventures. The range from what they discussed often varied greatly.

"Funny huh." Riku said.

"Yeah," Sora replied. "I mean we spent several years of our live going around the universe, fighting off things that meant to destroy us. And here we are, like non of it ever happened. Nothing to show we did any of that stuff."

"That's not true really." Riku replied. "Because if you think that that is, you're an idiot."

"Oh yeah, that's right," Sora smiled. "We have the Keyblades and those powers."

"And-"

Sora thought.

"And we also have Roxas, Namine, Tom and Tanith living here. If it hadn't been for the Keyblades, Roxas and Namine wouldn't even be alive, Tom would still be living in Traverse Town, and Tanith in a still ruined Radiant Garden all alone."

"They would be."

"Hey Riku,"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think would have happened to us, you, me and Kairi, hadn't all this happened?"

Riku thought hard.

"To tell you the truth Sora, I don't know. But If I were to guess, we'd would have grown up, most likely you would have ended up with Kairi anyway. I'd probably end up with someone too and life would have just been."

"Oh."

"What about you?"

"I was thinking the same thing, except you'd get the girl in the end."

"But in realty we both did." Riku smiled. "You got one from the Light, and I got mine from the Darkness."

"We did, didn't we."

"Sora,"

"Yeah,"

"Is there anything that you regret doing? Anything that you would change if you did."

Sora thought about it.

"Yes, there are things that I regret, but as for changing them, no. Tom said that what we go through makes us who we are. So if we change even one thing, we might end up as different people. What about you?"

"Well, when you put it like that, I don't think I'd change what I'd regret. And I have a lot to regret."

"I know,"

There was a strong silence between the two friends. Not awkward silence, where no one has anything to say due to something that was uncomfortable, but the kind where they didn't need to say anything. This had been developed due to their long years as friends, and short time as enemies.

"Sora?" Riku asked.

"Yeah,"

"Do you think that the stuff we went through is really over? Or do you think that we'll be thrown back into the fire anytime soon? I mean it's happened before when we thought that we were done."

"That's true, but I think that this time, it's real. Not just some false sense of security, but I think that we are actually done with this whole Keyblade Master stuff. I think we'll just live the rest of our lives in normality." Sora then laid down on the sift sand of the beach, using his hands as pillows.

"Or at least as normal as we can be."

"Well that's true."

"I mean will still have our Keyblades, and even with out them we still have access to our abilities." to demonstrate Riku opened his palm and burning orb of darkness appeared in it. Riku then closed his palm, smothering the dark flame. "But still, I have the feeling that we're not out of the woods yet. I still think that at some point in the future, something is going to happen and we'll be pulled back in."

"You worry far too much Riku." Sora laughed.

"What? You mean you don't think that that is what will happen?"

"No, it's not that, it's just I don't deny that it may happen again, I just don't worry about it like someone I know."

"Well, Sora, I still think we should be cautious because this. It's as they say: 'The uncertainty of the future is not to be taken lightly'."

Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Who said that?"

"Not sure, think I made it up." Riku laid down on the beach.

He looked up on the cloudy sky and yawned. This caused Sora to yawn as well.

Yawing was contagious.

Laying on your back, in the cool ocean breeze of the island was a very powerful sedative and could, and would, put anyone out like a light in a matter of minutes if one was not careful.

Despite the fact Sora and Riku spent almost of their lives on the islands, they neglected to remember this fact and fell asleep in about two minutes.

And so they slept on the soft sand.

When they woke up two bad things happened.

The first one was the fact that they got a really bad case of sunburn, Riku's case worst than Sora's.

The second. . .

_Flashback. . ._

_Namine walked down the beach, camera in hand. She just loved her new item. If she was allowed, it would be around her neck in school. _

_She was quite good at this, and according to her, she was now Master of All Forms of Art._

_She took pictures of the waves, the trees, the small hermit crabs battling each other, the-_

"_What?" She asked in confusion. Namine then smirked at the sight in front of her. "I am so going to love this." Namine giggled as she raised the camera and captured a moment in time._

_End Flashback.. . _

Sora and Riku had never been more embarrassed in their lives.

"I knew it!" Tanith yelled in a playful way.

"Sora, I never expected you as the cheating type." Kairi said in a teasing tone.

The picture Namine took was of Riku, who had at some point rolled over onto Sora, cuddling.

They might never live this down.

Sora is allowed no more stories, I will be typing his shool one shortly.

Here's waht eveyone else is allowed.

Riku: Mall, School.

Tanith: Mall, Island.

Roxas: Shool.

Namine: School, Mall, Island.

Kairi: Mall, Island.

Tom: Mall.

I just love writing this stuff! Please leave ideas!

And remeber, Amika(Tanith Eats Waffles) can make a cameo if you like.

Please review

Mrfipp


	10. Return

-1Souzou was the one who came up with this one, which is true for most of us, like me.

I also learned that is Pirate Speak Day. I know, odd.

Staring Sora, and co-starring Tanith

Return

Sora was in no way prepared and was terrified.

He had cut clean through several belongings at once, taken on a thousand Heartless at once, saved each of his friend's lives at one point or another, had faced foe the size of a battle ship with only a few people to help, and even by himself!

"No, I can't do this!" Sora stepped back from Roxas, Namine, Tom and Kairi, people who he thought cared about him. "How could you do this to me! And Kairi, I thought you loved me!"

Kairi sighed in frustration.

"Sora, I do, and that is why you **will** do this."

"B-But,"

"Sora, we do this every year! It's just school!"

This was true, it was the first day of school, everyone was dressed in school uniforms and walking to school.

"Really Sora," Namine said, "why aren't you more like Tanith?" she pointed up ahead to Riku and Tanith, who was also in a uniform, even though she hated the dress, and she was required to tie her hair up, she chose a ponytail, even though she liked it braided better, something about convenience, she was hopping up and down like a mad rabbit.

"But she's never been to school!" Sora complained "When you three," he was addressing Roxas, Namine and Tom, "first came to the island you were the same about school! But now you three are like me!"

"I like school." Namine said.

"It's okay." Roxas said.

"I can tolerate it." Tom said. Sora looked on sourly.

"But I can bet you, after a week or two, Tanith will hate school more than any of us. I mean, can you imagine her, sitting still, for over forty minutes at a time, for like seven hours, and being told what to do by people she doesn't know!"

They all thought about this. They all shuddered at the thought of the school bursting into black flames.

"Well," Kairi started "she said she knew about what school would be like. So I guess she'll be able to deal with it."

Sora sighed heavily and slumped forward.

"But-"

"Come on Sora," Roxas said, "it's not that bad! We all have the same lunch this time." Sora looked up.

That was true, Tom and Riku were in the grade above them and didn't eat in the same lunch period they did last year.

Now this time all of them were in the same one, including Tanith, who was in the same grade as Sora.

Couldn't be all bad.

"But I still don't want to go." Sora then fell over onto the ground.

"This is just deplorable." Tom said. He walked up to Sora "Show some respect for yer self you sorry excuse for a sod!" Tom then kicked Sora in the side.

"OW!"

"TOM!" Kairi snapped as she backhanded him.

"What?" Tom said as he rubbed the back of his head. "It's not me fault 'e's a, what do ye call 'im again? A 'Lazy Bum'? I must say I 'ave to agree with you on this. It's a well deserved tile."

Tom reached down and grabbed Sora's leg and dragged him to school.

"What's keeping you so long!" Tanith wined from a block ahead.. "I don't want to be late! My first class is History!" She looked down at her schedule, it already had various doodles of various things. Some were of Riku, circles, monsters that she would one day rein upon the unsuspecting islanders. "Is he always like this?" she asked Riku.

"Who? Sora? Yeah, he always does this on the first day of school."

"Why? Doesn't he see how lucky he is to be in a insinuation of learning?" she complained. "Take me, I have never had a day of school!" she then took a second to remember her childhood. "Well, not what you would consider normal. But still, I mean Tom has had decent schooling until he was ten, and Roxas and Namine, well they never went to school, but they know what it was like because Sora and Kairi did!" Tanith stared at the ground for a moment then looked up. "That's it."

"What's it?" Riku knew she was up to something.

"Sora does not deserve to go to school, so I will grant his wish of not going by cutting off his head and hanging over the fireplace. From there I will admire it in a robe, fez, comfy chair while reading a book."

Riku raised an eyebrow.

Tanith then turned around, but Riku grabbed her hair ponytail.

"No Tanith you can't."

"Come on, why not!"

"We had a deal, if you want to live on the islands, no killing anything."

"But-"

"No, and that's final."

Riku was lucky Tanith knew him, because she would have turned anyone else inside out for giving her an order.

He was _so _lucky she loved him.

"Fine." she said in defeat. "Could you let go of my hair?" he did so "Thank you." she reached down a picked up her backpack. It was stuffed to the gills with all new items that she would use to write stuff down in.

Most likely she would have used all these supplies by the end of the year, where at that point the sack would have gained fifty pounds.

She was unable to wait.

She looked back at Sora and saw him struggling against Tom.

She then walked up to them, gently pushed Tom, reached down and picked Sora up by the collar ad lifted him off the ground, despite she was much smaller then him, she was able to lift him up off the ground, eyes glowing a bright gold.

"Now listen here you spiky haired punk, I refuse to be late on my first real day of school, so if you value your insignificant life, you will hurry on to school before I turn you into a blob of what looks like a pile of sewage." She lowered him to the ground and smiled sweetly. "Understand." it wasn't a question, but a statement that she said in a kind, loving voice.

Sora was trembling in his shoes.

"Yes!"

"Run." and Sora was gone in a poof of smoke.

"Let's go now." Tanith then skipped away, leaving Roxas, Kairi, Namine and Tom in aw.

"See," Tom said as he leaned over to Roxas "Emotionally. Mentally. Unstable." Tom was talking about his view of not only Tanith, but all those of the opposite sex.

I share that view with Tom. Every woman I know, has proven to be a psychotic, unstable, pure embodiments of evil, and treacherous, wanting nothing more then to see me squirm like a worm salted with…well salt.

No offence to my female readers, I like you. You don't try to kill me.

Please review

Mrfipp

MORE IDEAS!


	11. Games

-1One more from String!

Staring Namine, co-starring Tom

Games

The stadium was packed, the school's Blitzball had made it to the regional finals.

Right now, Namine was waiting near the food stand with Kairi, Selphie, Tom, and his girlfriend Jessica.

Jessica, or Jess, as he called her, had shoulder length black hair, green eyes, white shirt and dark blue jeans.

Namine herself had to emit that that they made a cute pair.

"So," she said as she played with her hair in a bored way. "How much longer until they get here?"

"I'm not sure." Namine said as she looked at her watch. They were waiting for Sora, Roxas, Riku, Tanith and Tidus. They were to meet here so they could cheer Wakka on in the final match.

"Why is it that I 'ave this feeling that they will be dressed like these idiots?" Tom was referring to all the people who dressed in the same fashion for football season.

"I don't think they'd do that." Kairi said. "Would they?"

"I can see all but Riku, doing that." Selphie said.

"I don't see what all the hype is about." Namine said. "I mean it's just a game."

"I like Blitzball." Jess said. "It's a very interesting sport. I especially the way the water moves."

"Why is that sports turn people into idiots? I mean what's the big deal?"

Nothing. . .

"Hey Tom?" Jess asked.

"Yeah?"

"I'm not too sure how long until they get here, so you please save some seats please?"

"Very well." Tom then jumped down from his seat and walked towards the stands.

Namine was getting a little uneasy waiting fir them.

"I'll go to, I'm getting bored, and I don't think he'll be able to hold," she counted the number in her head "ten seats by himself." Namine also got up to follow Tom.

"Hey," Jess called after her, "don't do anything with him I would do with him." she said slyly.

"Don't worry I won't." Namine followed Tom into the stadium.

She saw Tom take of his coat and drape it over two seats, put his necklace in another, sit in one and draped his legs into the next.

"Okay," he said "now, 'ow'll I save the other five?"

"Need help here?" she asked. Tom nodded. Namine used her jacket, hat and necklace to save three seat, then she sat in a similar fashion to Tom.

"So," Tom asked "do ye think that'll Wakka's team will win?"

"I don't know, never been to much into sports."

"Same 'ere. The only reason I can see for them is the 'opes a fight will break out. I myself an appreciate that, but other than that I can never really follow."

"Same here, actually I really don't even know which team is ours. I just do what the person next to me is doing."

"Same 'ere." Tom changed the topic. "I 'ope Wakka's team wins, I actually 'ave a bet on his team."

"Really, how much?"

"About fifty munny if 'e wins."

"Fifty?" she asked. "Isn't that a bit much?"

"I know, I 'ave a problem."

"So, how are things with Jess?"

"Good, couldn't be better."

"You know since Kairi tried to hook you up, I thought you'd try to avoid her."

"I was planning that at first, but after a talk with Riku, I decided to give 'er a chance. She's a lovely girl."

"What do you like about her?" Tom blushed, this was something new for Namine to see.

"You know what, I'm not sure. Well, she's so full of energy. She also seems to understand the kind of stuff I talk about."

"Like?"

"For example, genetics. When I even mention the various forms that zygotes and spermatozoon can create, especially when there is a foreign antigen such as the mutagen genes such as mine."

Namine put on a blank expression.

"I didn't get a word of that." Tom sighed.

"See, if I were to tell that to her, she'd get it. She's also one of the few people ever who can properly challenge me. No offence meant, but you guys are somewhat of a bore. No offence meant."

"Non taken."

"Thanks, but you know what,"

"What?"

"I think, that I may be, not mot entirely sure about this, but I may possibly-"

Namine leaned forward.

"You may possibly what?" she leaned forward.

"Well, you know 'ow you 'ave Roxas?" she nodded. "And that Sora 'as Kairi? And that Riku 'as Tanith?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Well, I think that is 'ow I feel about 'er."

"So your saying that you might love her?"

"I 'ave not yet ruled out that possibility." he said calmly.

"You do! Just say it!"

"I would, but I can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't know." A hand then ruffled Tom's hair, he turned around and saw Jess.

"Come on, we have to move to the edge."

"Why?"

"Well you see," she asked nervously "remember what we were talking about, you know about how stupid it was that these people got dressed?"

"Yeah?"

"Well-" she pointed down the way.

"WAKKA!"

"Dear lord." Namine said.

"Guys!" Tom called out "Thanks for proving me point!"

Sora, Roxas, Riku, Tidus and Tanith were shirtless, not Tanith, because that would be little inappropriate, colored in blue and black, the school's colors.

They each had a white letter on their chest. Sora had a 'W'. Roxas a 'A'. Riku a 'K'. Tidus a 'K'. And Tanith's t-shirt had a 'A'.

"You know what Tommy?" Jess said as she leaned against her English lover.

"Yes?"

"I think you were right when you called them idiots." She then took the seat that had Tom's coat and put it on.

She was the only other person beside himself he allowed to wear his coat.

Who here likes the TomxJess pair so far.

And that makes two more characters that can be requested to co-star, Amika and Jess.

Please review

Mrfipp


	12. Questions

-1Suggested by Erinicole12

Staring Roxas, co-staring Tanith

Questions

Roxas and Tanith were sitting in front on the bench in front of school.

Everyone else was in the school, finishing up various things that they needed to do.

Roxas himself was never to comfortable around the silver haired girl. He was not alone in this, she had that affect on many people. He was sure she loved it.

"You know what I noticed?" she asked as she looked in her backpack.

"What?"

"That almost all of the men on the island have odd hair." she got out of her pack.

"Huh?" now this was an unusual topic.

"Yeah, they either have odd designs, spikes are the most common, or weird colors, silver also being common."

"You've thought about this haven't you?"

"Yes." she then reached over and poked the spikes. "They stay up without the use of any hair care products. How do you do that!"

"What about you?" Roxas batted away her finger "Your hair is also silver and it sticks up too." She pulled back her own finger and stroked her own hair spikes.

"Yeah, I've wondered how they can stay up so much, well except when their wet." she retuned to looking in her sack.

"What are you looking for?" he asked.

"Something that could hold answers to things I know possibly."

"What do you mean by that?" Tanith looked up from her bag, a quizzical look on her ace.

"I'm not sure." out of her bag she handed to Roxas the following:

Dog biscuit, rubber chicken, two right socks, the upper half of an MP3 player, plastic shrimp, and the insides of a golf ball.

"What is with all this stuff?" he asked. "Do you need any of this stuff?"

"The dog biscuit for Yuku." she said not even looking up from her bag.

"And the rest?"

"I dumpster dive." Roxas then looked down at the stuff. "It's fun."

"Okay, I'll give you all of these things but the MP3, half of it's missing. How could this be of any use to you?"

"I'm trying to fix it, or hook it up to the toaster."

"What? What do mean hook it up to the toaster?"

"It sounds pretty self-explanatory to me, with Amika's help I'll be able to get it to be able to feel love, that or just to play music."

"A toaster that can feel love?"

"Yes, nothing too weird about that right?"

"Well, um-" she then took the items back and dropped her into her sack and pulled out a stick of gum.

"Found it!"

"Gum?"

"Yes."

"Anything special about the gum?"

"No, but it's spearmint if that's what you mean." she held a piece up to him "Want one?" Roxas took the piece and placed it in his pocket.

"And how will gum answer question?" she popped apiece in her mouth.

"You see, if you chew gum, it increases blood flow to the brain, thus enhancing thinking power." she said as she chewed the gum.

"And what problems will this help you solve?"

"Well, you know how some sharks give live birth while others lay eggs?"

"Yes,"

"I'm trying to figure out if there is a third way of being born, between the egg and live."

"What's this have to do with sharks?"

"Absolutely nothing, why?"

"Because you mentioned sharks."

"Well sharks were the only animals I could think of that did both!"

"What about snakes?"

"Oh that's right, forgot the snakes." she looked down.

"So what do you think this egg-live thing is like?" she looked up.

"I keep imaging something that feels like a heavily fractured egg in a plastic baggie."

"Why is it that I get the feeling that your insane?"

"You _think _I'm insane?" she said accusingly, "Roxas, of course I'm insane! Where have you been all this time? I'm actually insulted."

"You're insulted by that?"

"YES!!! I live on that fact. It's what makes me unique." she crossed her arms and turned away.

"Sorry,"

"You should be." She then turned back to him. "Your head looks like a bird." she poked at his blondeness.

"Yeah, I know, Tom brought that up once before."

"I don't blame him. I mean it's so yellow! And feathery! Like a canary or something! What Tom call it?"

"He called it a Chocobo."

"A Chocobo? What's that? Is it that giant bird thing that people ride on?"

"Yes, yes they are."

"They're usually yellow right?"

"Right,"

"I once saw a purple one."

"That's nice."

"It squawked loudly. And it tried to peck me into the ground because I was trying to tear it's tail feathers out. All I wanted was a hat."

"A hat?"

"Yes, I was going to make a very large hat. I already had an Armored Knight helmet, a vine from a vine plant, all I needed was the feathers and I would have had the perfect one."

"Why would you need a hat?"

"To blow up. For target practice, you can't miss something like that."

"Oh." Roxas was not very surprised by this answer.

"I know!" She then reached over to Roxas and pulled some of his hair out of his head.

"OOW!" Roxas clutched his head. "What was that for!"

"I needed to complete my hat!" She reached back into her bag, pulled out a helmet, vine and duct tape. She tied the vine around it and taped his hair to the top. She placed it on her head, hummed for a few minutes, then took it and threw it into the air, where she threw a dark thunder bolt at it, turning it into shrapnel. "Looks, it's the others, let's go!"

She got up, grabbed her bag and ran to the others.

Roxas watched as Tanith ran up and playfully hit Riku on the head.

"They really suit each other, don't they?" he said to one in particular, "one who's calm and collective and one who is random and insane." he sighed and got up and followed where Tanith walked.

Still allowed

Kairi: Beach and Mall

Namine: Beach and Mall

Tom: Mall

Tanith: Mall and Beach

Riku: Mall

Please review

Mrfipp


	13. Author

-1Here's what's still allowed.

Kairi: Beach Mall

Riku: Mall

Namine: Mall Beach

Tom: Mall

Tanith: Beach Mall

Suggested by String, who like Majickal, I've also grown fond of. And they both gave me permission to use their identities for the purpose of the one-shot. There they are! (Points at two girls, one with dark hair and dressed as a maid(French) and one with a purple ponytail that dresses as a boy. Both are waving happily.) Why is it that those two will get me killed? (Carl nods in a agreement) Sucks for you, since you're an 'on call' guy on String's group. (Carl sighs.)

Staring Riku, and co-staring Namine

Authors

Riku was in Study Hall, with Namine who shared the same class. It was in the cafeteria which was empty at this time.

She saw she was reading a book, or recreational purposes, the guys of the group, except him and Tom on occasion, never really understood how anyone could do that, and he was just looking at the clock, waiting or time to pass. Various other students were about.

Just then he heard the _Mission Impossible_ theme song. Riku looked around to see where it was coming from. Just then someone popped from above landing in front of him.

Riku let out a scream and hell back.

"Are you dead?" she was wearing the school uniform the girls wore. Riku got up and saw a familiar face.

"Majickal." or Maji to her close friends, he said as he got up. Sitting on the table was said author, who he knew by knowing Tom, who she always glomped, and on one occasion yelled out 'rape', she was just as insane as Tanith. "What are you doing here?"

"I got bored," she replied, "I'm also hiding from String and Mrfipp, well, mostly Fipp."

"Why?"

"Uh. . ."

_Flashback. . ._

_Fipp was walking down the street, with Carl in a pet carrier._

"_Why's he in a cage?" she asked him, Carl had grown on String since he became an unofficial member of her OC team._

"_Fleas," he said "I'll be taking him to my mom(who's a vet tech) to get them off. But the things are still in my house."_

"_We can keep care of them!" Majickal called out, playing a portable Pac Man._

"We_?" String asked._

"_Sure, all we need is a tuna fish, a CD of happy dance music, a block of cheese and the _Die Hard _movies."_

"_Why?" String asked._

"_I've always wanted to see _Die Hard. _It's got explosions in it. Splodey."_

"_You know what I noticed several thing decease as the movies progress: Plot, dialect, and Bruce Willis' hairline." the other two girls laughed at this._

"_Don't get the big deal about the movie is." String said._

_End flashback. . ._

"And why are they mad at you?" he asked.

"Well, I kind of caught Fipp's kitchen on fire, and singed String's hair." Riku raised an eyebrow.

"And why do they hang out with you?"

"For several reason, the first is that they would be bored I not for my existence, they also if not for me, they would have never have met. And I they say anything else, they are ingrates. Hey look it's Namine!" she called out. The blonde looked up and walked to them.

"Are we doomed again?" she asked.

"Of course not." Majickal said "well at least not that I'm sure of." she said doubtingly.

"So why are you here?"

"Bored, I was getting a little over worked at my school so I came here to relax, in addition to any thing I said before."

"What did you say?"

"Not sure, someone would have to run that by me again." Majickal then got of the table. "What period is this now?"

"Study hall." Riku said.

"Any thing to do?" they both shook their heads. "Your boring."

Just then the doors opened and two figures walked in, both wearing school uniforms made of for the male sex.

The taller of the two had a blonde ponytail with silver streaks, and goggles on. The other, despite her clothing, was a purple haired, which was slightly singed girl with glasses. You could never put her in a dress, well that's not true, Majickal was able to pull it off in what String called 'the seventh circle of hell' AKA Wonderland.

"There she is." said Sting-home of Tolea, or Sting as she is more commonly known.

"Could we just hurry up," said Mrfipp, or known to others as simply Fipp. "If we don't Carl will chew up all the furniture at my mom's work." they both walked to the girl.

"Come on Maji," String said "we have to get going."

"But why?" she wined.

"Because I have to return that _Die Hard _movie to the video store," Fipp said "and my perfect record is on the line! I can not allow that to happen."

"And Toby and Hiate are waiting in the car. If we don't hurry they'll tear the place up. Toby can only take so much of Hiate

"Why are they in the car?" Majickal asked.

"Oh, they want to rent movies, Toby wants to watch 23 again and Hiate will just look around to see if there's anything he wants."

"What about you?" she asked Fipp "You gonna get anything." he shrugged.

"Hey, you guys want to come?" she asked the Witch and the darkling.

"We still have school." Riku said.

"So we can't leave." Namine replied.

"Come on!" Majickal cried out, it was a wonder that no on had yet to notice the three.

"Maji," Fipp said "let it go, now let's go, the car's a rental."

"I guess your right," Majickal said in defeat, "we don't want Hiate and Toby to kill each other, isn't that right String?"

"Yep, hey-what's that supposed to mean!"

"What? I just think you and Toby are cute! Even Fipp agrees." she pointed at him.

"I won't deny this. And if you were celebrities, you'd be Stringy."

String sighed in frustration.

"For the last time: VAMPIRES CAN'T FEEL LOVE!" she sceamed out, still with no notice.

"True, but angels can." Fipp then calmly walked out.

"Get back here!" String called as she ran after him.

Now it was just Riku, Namine and Majickal.

"Well, I think I should get going, tell Tom I said hi, and to quote him 'So long, farewell, avida za adue!' she then ran out of the room to follow her friends.

"Those three are the weirdest people I have ever met." he said.

"I agree." she said.

Later when they were going home, they learned of a car crash that involved five people, one of them complaining on how his record was ruined.

Good things the only injury was a bump on Hiate's head when he tried to steal Majickal's cookie.

PLEASE I NEED MORE!

And can anyone find the _Scrubs _refrence.

Please review

Mrfipp


	14. Date

-1Still allowed.

Kairi: Beach Mall

Riku: Mall

Namine: Mall Beach

Tanith: Beach Mall

I noticed that no one has come up with any suggestions. I'm sad by this, and I decided to just come up with my own.

Staring Tom, co-staring Jesse.

Date

Those who knew Tom would call him a cool collected person, who was sarcastic with everybody, English, and had the tendency to pick your pocket without you noticing.

But, there was one person who Tom knew his normal tricks would not work on, and he had faced his worst nightmare, literally, had done many things that most people would wet their pants at.

But Tom was almost incompetent when it came to this one.

He thought all this while sitting on a porch chair.

"Hey Tom!" Tom jumped up and turned around to see a girl with sleek black hair, and bright green eyes. Her name was Jesse and she was Tom's girlfriend. "Ready?"

"I 'ope I am." he said. Jesse smiled and grabbed Tom's hand and dragged him off the porch and into the street.

Tom was nervous. Sure, this was about their, what was it now, tenth date was it? But they had grown close.

"So," she said as they walked towards the street "where do we want to go?"

"Well," he said as he caught up "I was thinking we could go to the movie, or something."

"Really? Which one?"

"Hmm," he though now side-by-side with her. "I was thinking that one movie with the robots that turn into cars, and vise-versa."

"You mean _Transformers_?" she asked.

"I think so, is there anything wrong with it?" _It's the wrong answer, I know it. _he thought.

"No, I just love thing movies that depict such high improbability, also, I would care to see some things blow up."

_A woman after me own 'eart. _he thought again.

"So come on, let's hurry, I don't want to miss any of the previews."

_This is working out great so far! I'm going to screw it up, ten dates, oh well. At least I made it pass the five I thought I would have._

So after about ten minutes they were able to reach the mall's theater, buy the tickets and get to the concession stand.

"So," Tom asked her "what yo do ye want?"

"Hmm." she put her finger to her chin. "I would like a popcorn, and a medium coke, you?" she turned to Tom.

"I'd like the same thing." he said. After they (cough) he (cough cough) paid for everything they entered the theater and enjoyed the movie.

When it was done they exited and decided to look around the mall, right now they were at the sitting at the food court, eating pretzels.

". . .and then the magnets got attached to me arms, while I 'ad egg all over me trench coat and shirt. Pity too, that was me only trench coat." he sighed. She laughed.

"That's funny." she laughed. "I didn't know that they were going through a rough patch."

"I know, if it wasn't for me they most likely 'ave never gotten back together." there was a nice silence. "Uh, do ye mind if I use the restroom?" she shook her head. Tom said 'thank you' and walked off towards them.

Jesse sat back in her chair, enjoying her date so far, she just loved Tom's accent, it was rough and a little bit hard to understand. But she thought it was sexy anyway. But, she also loved him. Most people were nervous around him, due to his powers, but she was okay with them.

"Why hello their Jesse." the black-haired girl cringed at her name.

"Damn it." she looked behind her and saw her old boyfriend, Lyle, who she had broken off because he was a pushy narcissistic pig. With him were two of his friends. "What do you three want?"

Lyle approached her, she got up.

"Listen, I was just going to tell you that I was willing to give you another chance to be with me and ditch that useless green freak."

"Trade Tom for you?" she scoffed, "Please, that would be like trading in a Ferrari for a one-wheeled go-cart."

"You have any idea what kind of mistake you'd be making by staying with him?"

"Do me a favor, drop dead." she then started to walk away when one of Lyle's goons grabbed her arm. "Let go!" he then pulled back, but a soda can flew out of nowhere and hit him in the head and he fell down.

Instead of falling down the can stayed in the air and floated toward the other goon. It pointed towards him and sprayed all over him, knocking him down. The can the dropped on his head.

"She said let go." Tom said as he casually walked past Jesse and towards the first goon. "Or was I supposed to say that before I knocked ye out?" he then turned to Lyle. "I don't think young Jessica would like to even see you, Lyle was it?"

"Why don't you get out o here you freak!" Tom clutched his chest.

"Oh, my. That deeply hurt, I don't think I'll ever recover from such a blow." he shook his head, then looked back up. "Now, just walk away. I don't like you. Shoo." he then turned back to Jesse.

Lyle then ran at Tom to punch him in the back of the head, but there was a green blur, a breeze behind him and Tom now had a grip on his shoulder.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." they both vanished. Jesse looked around and then she heard a splash.

Lyle was now in the fountain, the one Tom and Sora landed in a while ago, and Tom on the edge.

"By the way, I prefer the term "mutation', just to get it clear. So long, farewell, avida za adue." Tom then teleported next to Jesse.

"Thanks." she said.

"No problem."

After that they walked back to her house, their was a slight chill in the air and she was cold, so Tom gave her his coat to borrow, because she was shorter then him it almost dragged on the ground.

His arm was around her shoulder, while hers was around his waist.

"I can't tell you how much I appreciate what you did." she moved closer to him.

"Well, I could have just left ye there, but you 'ad me pretzel." Jesse left a laugh escape her lips. They got to her front gate. He was about to tell her goodnight when she reached up and gave him a passionate kiss, which he returned when the initial shock wore off.

"Well, I'll have to tell you that more tomorrow." she kissed him again and started to give the coat back.

"Nah," he said "keep it until tomorrow." she smiled again and slipped it back on.

"Goodnight." she left up the walkway to her front door.

"Night." he replied. He stood their for a few minutes after she left.

Many things were going through his head, like how that one of the best kisses they had, and how this is how his friends felt: complete.

Tom, with still a nice smile, a genuine one and not a sarcastic smirk, shoved his hands into his pockets and turned around.

_This is a nice feeling. _No sooner did he say that he tripped over a cat and fell onto the street. "Good feelings gone." he propped himself back up "Bloody cat."

But the smile soon returned as he got up and walked down the street, with more pleasant thoughts in his mind.

Now I know that a few of you just loved that.

Now, anymore suggestions or I'm I going to do another original? Because I kind of have something planned involving Amika.

Also, _Transformers, _that and _Die Hard IV, _is one of the best movies I ever saw! I can't wait for '10 to roll around for the sequel to start showing. I hope it has that one robot that is planet sized.

Now that, would be awesome.

Please review

Mrfipp


	15. Waiting

-1Still allowed

Kairi: Beach Mall

Namine: Mall Beach

Tanith: Beach Mall

Another original one, but after this, four more from, you guessed it! String!

Staring Riku, and co-staring Amika.

Waiting

Riku was waiting in line at the game store.

He, Sora, Roxas, Kairi, Namine, Tanith, and the most recent addition to their group, Jesse, had pulled together enough money to purchase an Xbox 360.

They had also pulled together money to buy Halo 3. What could they say, they loved to blow each other to bits.

Surprisingly Jesse was untouchable. Even on a 3-on-1 match she was able to kill everyone at least three times.

And they had tried any and all combos to stop the sharpshooter juggernaut.

"How much longer!" Riku looked down and to the left to see the small hyperactive silver-haired girl that was his relative. "I'm bored!"

Riku tapped his foot on the ground.

"Well-" Riku started.

"Ooh what's that!" she pointed across the mall.

"A painting kiosk?" Riku asked.

"That guys watching 'The Angry Monkey Show'! I like that show."

"Horrible monkey." he had a detest for that show.

"What are we waiting for?"

"For the store to open so we can get the game. They're keeping it close so they could build up excitement. Really, at this rate doomsday will come before it opens."

"Yeah! We're doomed!" she yelled in joy.

"No Amika, that's bad."

"Yeah! We're doomed!" Regardless to what he said. There was then a slight rumbling. "I'm hungry."

Riku reached into his pocket and pulled out his munny pouch, he pulled out some munny and handed it to the girl.

"Go get us something to eat." Amika's face lit up, she knew what she wanted.

"Taco, taco, taco, taco." she said as she scuttled off.

It was then at that moment the store doors opened and all the people who wanted the game rushed in.

It was odd, and Riku could never understand how so many people could be obsessed with a game.

Sure, he would show the same determination they would, not born from obsession, but stubbornness.

He was charged with getting the game, so the game he would get.

He was pushed along the bustling teenagers, to where the game was, but he was pushed down and their was a fight amongst them.

Riku sat up when a game flew into his lap.

"That was easy." he then looked up and, in slow motion, in saw half a dozen kids leap at him. _This is going to hurt. _He was then jumped and by them.

There was struggling, and when they got off Riku seconds later, his hair was a mess, torn clothes, bruised and dizzy.

"Hey Riku." Riku turned around to see Amika eating a lollipop. It looked cherry flavor. "Did you get the thing yet?"

"No, could you help out?" Amika then put on a serious face and saluted.

"Yes sir!" the goofy face returned, and with a joyous squeal she launched into the throng of arguing teenagers.

"Get off me!"

"AAAHH!" Riku heard two kids scream.

"Ride the piggy!" He then saw Amika launch out of the fight, on the back of some other kid, before crashing back down.

Then for some odd reason, there was an explosion, the children scattered and Amika slid right up to Riku, she was covered in soot.

"How did that happen?" Riku asked. Amika's face was blank.

"I don't know." There was a moment of silence before she let out another cry of pure randomness. In her gloved hands, he saw the game.

"You got it!" Riku cried out as he snatched the game from her hands.

"I did, oh yeah!" it sounded like she didn't even know about it.

"He's got one!" cried one boy.

"Let's get him!" cried another.

"Oh no." Riku moaned.

"I'll hold them off!" Amika said in her serious voice. Riku nodded and ran for the cash register. Amika stood her ground against the mob. "Halt!" She yelled out with authority. They did. They waited to see what she would do. Goofy face. "I'm gonna roll around on the floor kay!" she the dropped to the floor and rolled around.

They all looked down in confusion.

Riku ran to the counter and slapped the game on the counter and reached into his munny pouch. His face fell when he saw he didn't have enough.

Outside the mall, Riku sat on the curb, head in his hands.

"Are you sad?" Amika asked. Riku grunted. "If it's about the game, I don't see why, I mean even I have one!"

Riku looked up at this comment.

"What!?" Amika pulled the game from her back pocket. "When you gave me the money you gave me more the enough, so I went back and bought it. The lady was nice, she gave me the lollipop." She smiled.

"Why didn't you tell me!?"

"You never asked."

Riku simply as he took the game from her.

"Thanks." he said as he got up.

"For what?" Riku shook his head.

"Before we get home, want to get something to eat, your choice."

Amika's face lit up.

"TACOS!" She cried out. She then bolted for Riku's car, halfway there she stopped and ran back. "No wait! Pizza, with all the grease! No! Chocolate bubblegum! Or a table, made of cheese!" Riku then ruffled Amika's already ruffled hair.

"Come on, let's go." the two silver-haired people walked back to the older one's car.

_Maybe she's not such a bad little kid after all. _Riku thought.

So, at Amika's whim, they drove to a 7-11, where they got Slurppies, Amika drank hers very loudly.

After words they went back to the house where they all played Halo 3, all trying, but to no avail to kill Jesse.

She killed them all at least five times.

Please review

Mrfipp

I myself think the Halo games are good, but I can only watch because I suck worst then a baby with a bottle when it comes to FPS games. I also heard they are going to make a Halo movie.

Would not be surprised if they did.

Please review Mrfipp


	16. Issume

-1Still allowed

Kairi: Mall

Riku: Mall

Namine: Beach

Tanith: Mall

Suggested by String, and she has given me permission once again to use an OC, this time Issume! Hope I got him right, haven't seen too much of him to be sure.

Staring Kairi, co-staring Sora at the beach.

Issume

"Come on Kairi," Sora complained. "do I have to go!?" he was being dragged to the boats by his hands by Kairi.

"Yes Sora, you know I love to do this." She was referring to a charity her father, the mayor of Destiny Islands, held each year. Kairi loved to volunteer for it.

This year, Kairi was out in charge of the musical entertainment, and she of course had Sora help her. They would be holding auditions in the Seaside Shack.

"Why do I have to help?" he asked, freeing his hands from her grasp. Kairi turned around and pouted.

"Because," she said. "I thought you'd love to help." Sora turned away, he hated it when she made that face, he couldn't resist, it wasn't fair.

So, they watched various musical entertainments. It was a bit like American Idol. Too bad Tom wasn't there.

"Is that about it?" Sora asked, Kairi looked in the clipboard.

"No," she said as she flipped through the papers, "there seems to be one more."

"Who is it?"

"His name is," she looked up from the papers "Issume?" Kairi said, they both knew that name.

The door opened and a man with short silver hair, two read streaks in it, and golden eyes, the eyes of an eagle walked in.

This was Issume, a friend of Sting, who was a friend of Tom. This wasn't the first time one of her friends appeared on the islands.

They were told by Riku and Tanith they had met Hiate, a large dark dragon, they had also met the tankui-fox Solace at a Halloween Party, Toby, a vampire-angel was seen, and rumor of a wolf named Skye.

"Hello their Issume," Sora said.

"Hey Sora," he said in a laidback sort of way.

"So what sort of music will you play?" Kairi asked.

Issume smiled , then in a flash an old, but apparently well kept violin appeared.

"Haven't seen a violin be used before." Sora said.

"I will play a song that my master taught me."

"String?" Issume shook his head.

"No, while it is true she is my current one, I speak of the one prior to her."

"Who was that?" Kairi asked.

"His name was James, he died long ago, he was the one to inspire me to music. He taught me a lot about it."

"Like what?"

"Well for starters, he taught me it's beauty, he also told me how powerful it can be. It can be joyous or sad. It can fill one with fear, of drain the fear away from the heart. It can be used to heal, and it can even be used as a weapon."

"How can you use music as a weapon?" Sora asked, with a slight laugh in his voice. Issume raised an eyebrow, he then positioned the instrument in the proper manner and played a note, while the music sounded nice, it created a sound wave that knocked Sora over and off his chair.

"From what I've heard," Issume said as the spiky brunette said as he got up "you've had your rear handed to you by music wielding foes. Such as the various Crescendo Heartless, Dancer Nobodies listen to music in battle, and a certain blonde-mullet-Mohawk sitar player of water."

Sora grunted as he got back up, sure, Demyx may not have been the toughest foe, but those accursed Water Clone Time Limit attack really pushed him to the limit.

"Okay, I get it." he said "music can be used as a weapon." he straighten out his papers.

"Now Issume," Kairi said, who took pleasure in watching Sora fall over due to a simple musical note. "Could you please play for us?"

Issume smiled, "I would be delighted too." The eagle then placed his chin on the chinrest of the instrument and lifted the bow to the strings.

The music he played, was slow, but very rhythmic. It was somehow loud, but very soft.

Issume played for several minutes before lowering the instruments down. "How was it?" he asked.

Both of them were speechless.

"It was-" Sora started. Issume sighed, he had done _that _badly?

"The best thing I ever heard!" Kairi spoke out. "You're in Issume!" she smiled.

"Thank you." Issume bowed polity.

"Just be here about two hours before the show starts okay?"

"Right, I'll see you then." Issume then turned to walk out of the shack when Kairi called out to him.

"Um, Issume?" she asked.

"Yes?" he asked, turning his head back to the redhead.

"What was that song about?"

Issume smiled, "One of the first songs I learned, if I remember the words to it correctly, I believe they are about two lovers."

"I would not be surprised," Kairi said "it sounded beautiful."

"Thank you, it does." Issume was glad when someone took his music in joy. "See you later."

And so a few days later when the charity was on, it was held on the island.

The music was great, they raised a lot of money.

It was eventually Issume's turn.

The music he played was almost as beautiful as when he played for Sora and Kairi.

Speaking of the two, after hearing the violin music played, they walked over to the Papou where they could spend some 'time' with each others, telling each other they loved each other and other things along that line.

I HATE American Idol! Although I do like the first shows, watching all those people think they are good just too have their spirits crushed. I rather like it.

Hope Issume is in character Sting-chan!(Since you call me Fippy-kun, I figured I should call you String-chan, taking it out for a test run, is it good so far?)

Please review

Mrfipp


	17. Couples

-1Still allowed

Kairi: Mall

Riku: Mall

Namine: Beach

Tanith: Beach Mall

From the mind of String, and I get to use her(again) and Toby! That makes three out of five of her OCs I've used for this story!

Couple

It was a beautiful day within the Destiny Islands, the birds were sings, the fish were swimming, on some random street corner a terrier was considering weather or not too piddle on a fire hydrant.

But back on topic, Kairi and Namine were at the mall, doing whatever it was teenage girls did in the mall. They had Tanith with them not but an hour ago, but they lost tract of her.

They had at first feared this, but knew she would be okay, and as well as the rest of the store, because she saw some sort of light glowing thing inside a Spencer's Gifts store. That place could keep her entertained for hours on end.

So, the two 'sisters' walked though the mall.

"Where do we go first?" Kairi asked as she sat down on the bench near the fountain.

"Well, you think about where we go next." the blonde said as she got up "because I have to use the restroom." Kairi nodded as Namine walked away.

So Kairi waited for a bit, when she noticed an aura, light and dark. It was not Sora, nor Roxas, theirs were unique. She turned around and saw a man with spiky black hair and dark clothing.

She instantly recognized him as Toby, yet another friend of String, whom he was often seen with.

So, to avoid boredom, she walked over to talk with the veingel.

With Namine. . .

Namine was about to walk into the bathroom when she bumped into, at first glance a boy, but second look told the truth of her feminine(not the way she acted, but the fact she was indeed a girl) nature.

"String?" The blond asked.

"Oh, hey Namine." String said. Despite what most people thought, String _was _a girl. It said so on her birth certificate.

Kairi and Toby. . .

"Hello thereToby." Kairi said. The fallen angel looked up at the girl and turned back.

"Princess." he said, in his always formal self.

"What brings you here?" she sat down next to him. Toby sighed, he preferred to avoid people.

"Sting has brought me here to purchase paints because she's painting her room. Despite various warnings I've given her, she still refuses to listen to me when I suggest for her to wear a mask to keep the fumes out of her lungs." Kairi raised an eyebrow.

"Why is it I always see you and her together?"

Namine and String. . .

"What?" the girl with glasses asked.

"Well, from what I have seen, and what Tom has tell me, that you two, if you can help it, are always seen together. Why?"

"Well, because Toby's protective over me, he was the first to enter my group." she then raised an eyebrow. "You agree with them don't you!" she pointed at the girl.

Kairi and Toby. . .

"One of who?" Kairi asked. Toby sighed.

"The same group as Majickal, Fipp and that horrible Tom. You each believe there is 'something' between us. There is not. I stay around her to make sure she is okay. Although she would never say this, she's actually quite venerable."

Namine and String. . .

"He wants to protect me, even though I can keep care of myself, he insist on it. Maji's even tried to hook us up a couple of times."

"Really?"

"Yep, so because she's tried to hook me up, Toby and I may try to set her up with Issume, who has a crush on her if I might add, and plus, he's a vampire, he can't love, even if he did, we are far to different."

"Different how?"

"Well, he has a dark and cold personality, while I'm kind and light-ish." Namine raised her eyebrow.

"So, just because your different, means you can't love?"

"Yes," she said folding her arms "wait, that's not what I mean, I do love him, in the same way I love Hiate, Solace, Issume, Skye, Maji and Fippy-kun."

"Are you sure that's all, because I'm sure I can sense something-"

"Nothing!" String said sternly. "There is nothing between the two of us! But I'm pretty sure there's some kind of love triangle between Solace, Hiate and Skye though." she said meekly.

A few awkward moments passed between the two girls.

"Well, I should get going, otherwise Toby will get bored and who know what will happen then." then, with a slight blush, she walked away from the girl.

Namine silently chuckled to herself and tried to move back to Kairi, when she remembered why she came here in the first place and walked to the bathroom.

Kairi and Toby. . .

"Please princess," Toby said "could we please get off the subject?"

"Fine," Kairi slumped back. It was then Toby saw his mistress.

"Hello there M'lady," he said "is it time to leave now?" he really hoped it was, he hated this place.

"Come Toby," she said "I know where we can buy some paints!" she then dragged the veingel out and to where paints would be bought for the painting of her room.

"Weird." Kairi said.

As Namine walked out of the bathroom she saw Toby, being dragged by String pass her.

Namine smiled at them, she was not sure what the two felt for each other, she did know that out of their entire group, they've been together the longest. If they did in fact loved each other in that way, time would tell.

But Namine knew from what she knew of their bonds, that they would protect each other with all their hearts, and if necessary, die if it meant protecting the other one from harm.

Please review

Mrfipp

I have no idea what you women do at the mall. I mean I know you shop, but how is it can keep your attention for so long is beyond my comprehension! I mean I get so bored! And about that stuff about String and the OCs, I have noticed it, ask Maji if you don't think so.


	18. Bully

-1Kairi: Mall

Riku: Mall

Namine: Beach

Tanith: Mall

Again from my tomboyish friend, String.

Staring Tanith, and co-staring Riku.

It is also Veteran's Day, so please take a moment for those who have died in various wars

Bully

Tanith just loved the beach! Just loved it. There were no oceans back at the Radiant Garden, so until she came to the Destiny Islands, she had never seen the ocean.

Well that's not completely true, when it was still the Hallow Bastion she did see the Rising Falls, which unlike normal waterfalls flowed up, to escape the darkness that surged through the center of the world.

But compared to this, it was nothing.

"Come on Riku!" she said as she dragged the taller silver-haired male behind her. "I want to get the best spot, I want to work on my tan!"

Riku raised an eyebrow. _'Work on my tan'? How could she possibly work on that thing anyway? She looks like she's been living on the islands all her life!_

Tanith then stopped in her steps, causing Riku to bump into her almost knocking her over, but she didn't mind. She looked into the beach bag she had packed and rustled around in it.

"Forget something?" Riku asked. Tanith looked up from the bag and let out a nervous laugh.

"I forgot my sunscreen." she said meekly. "Could you please go back to my place and get it, because I'm sure Amika or Yuko would have eaten if let unattended." Riku simply gave her a hard glare. "Please?" she said sweetly. "I'll let you do my back." she said in a pouty tone of voice. Riku let out a heavy sigh.

"Fine, I'll go back and get it." Riku said as he folded his arms.

"Thank you!" she then stood on her toes and kissed him on the nose "I'll go save a spot." she then skipped off.

"Why do I put up with her?" Riku asked to no one, he then touched his nose, "Oh, that's why." he then walked off.

Tanith walked up the sandy beach to where she would usually sit when she came to the islands when she was stopped by two guys.

"Move." she said. But they didn't listen. "I said move!"

"And who are you?" said a voice. Tanith looked behind her and saw that guy.

"Who are you again?" she asked. The guy sighed in frustration.

"My name is Lyle!" he said. Then it clicked.

"Yeah! Your that guy Jesse hates and who Tom beat up at the mall without even trying!"

"That freak did not beat me up!" Lyle yelled.

"Yes he did, he threw you into a fountain, and beat these guys," she pointed to Lyle's goons "up with a soda can." she laughed.

"And why are you laughing?"

"Because your stupid. So why'd you stop me?" she folded her arms.

"Because this is my spot now."

"Really, well then I'll just have to take it back!"

"HA! A short thing like you!?" Lyle laughed.

Tanith hated being called short. Sure in their group of eight it went Riku, Tom, Sora and Roxas tied, Kairi and Namine tied, Jesse and then her in last place, but she still didn't like it.

This was supposed to be the moment where she would pull out her Keyblade and blast them to bits, but when she moved to the islands she was told to tone that down, mostly because she often didn't care who it was she was fighting, she would kick their asses.

So, she simply smiled, but this was followed by a round house kick into one of the goon's stomach. She then spun around and punched the other on in the face.

She turned to face the other when she was hit in the face, and she fell to the ground.

Before she could get up Lyle tried to hit her again, but luckily she rolled out of the way.

That is until he dropped his foot down and onto her hair.

"Did you just try and attack me?" Lyle asked.

"Your lucky I promised I wouldn't kill anyone." Tanith spat.

"Well, I guess I'll just have to make sure you don't get the chance." He was about to do something when he heard two screams.

This was followed by the goons flying overhead and off into the ocean.

Lyle let go of her hair to see what happened when he saw a very displeased Riku, and a large dark monster floating behind him. Before he knew what had happened, the monster reached down and grabbed him and brought him close to Riku's face.

"Your lucky I don't see you worth enough to hurt." he said in a cold dark voice.

Then, without warning, the Guardian threw Lyle into the ocean along with his two goons, where they would later swim to the main island.

The Guardian faded away into darkness as Riku gave his hand out to help Tanith up. She gladly took it and he helped her up.

He half expected her to strike him, saying that she did not need him to help her, saying that he should have thought twice about helping her, ans calling him a hypocrite or using the darkness.

But Riku did not receive any sort o violent action from the girl. He did get a kiss from her.

"Thanks, Riku." she said "she then reached into his hand and pulled the sunscreen away.

"Your welcome." She smiled at him, the smile that was evil and sweet rolled into one.

"Now come on, we still have a lot of fun to have on the beach today. And maybe when we're done we can hunt those guys down like dogs, skin and gut them, while they beg for mercy that we will not give."

"Yeah, how about we do that later?"

"Okay then." Tanith then hugged Riku. "Now time for some beach fun."

She then pulled him away, where they enjoyed much fun. She then later hunted them down, and due to Riku's efforts of preventing her on going to far, she tortured them.

Please review

Mrfipp

For those of you who have yet to figure it out, Tanith is insane. And I was able write a story where Riku and Tanith's relationship wasn't so, abusive. (chuckles) If you read _All's End, _you'll know that Riku plans on getting back at her for the silverware thing, I have something planned that may result in his death.

I'll let your mind wander.


	19. Observations

-1Riku: Mall

Namine: Beach

Tanith: Beach Mall

This is the last of the four String gave me in that small cluster.

Staring Kairi, and co-staring Tanith.

Observations

"Are you sure this is good?" Tanith asked the redhead as she poked the cup around on the table.

"Yes, I'm sure you'll love it." Kairi said, as she took a sip of her coffee.

"Okay." she said nervously as she picked up her coffee. She then took a sip of it.

"So?"

"I like it." Tanith then took another sip, a gulp more, then she spit it back in. "H-h-h-hot!" she complained.

"What did you expect?" Kairi then felt an odd presence. Since she found out she about the whole 'Princess of Heart' thing, she had gained some sort of ability to sense unique abilities.

Her attention was then brought to an old man across the food court, eating an apple. Tanith noticed this.

"Why are you looking at that guy?" she asked the other girl.

"That man,"

"What about him?"

"He's doing something."

"What?"

"I don't know." Tanith, not wanting this to not go anywhere got up, with coffee and hand, and strode over to said man. "Wait!" Kairi called and ran, with her own coffee as well, and followed the other girl.

"Who are you!?" Tanith asked as she slammed a fist on the table. The man only looked up at her.

"Why hello their young lady." he said. Kairi then grabbed Tanith.

"I'm terribly sorry about my friend sir, I hope she didn't cause you any trouble." Kairi laughed nervously as she pulled her away.

"No she didn't Kairi." this caused both girls to stop in their steps.

"How did you know my name?" Kairi asked.

"Oh my," he said, "it would appear I gave myself away." he took a bite of his apple.

"Who are you?" Tanith asked.

"Simple: I am a seer." he said.

"A seer?" Kairi asked.

"Yes, a person with the gift to see into the future."

"Well, mister seer, why were you looking at us?" Tanith asked.

"I was looking into your souls."

"What do you mean by 'looking into your souls.'" The seer took another bite.

"It's complicated to explain to those who are not familiar with the ways of the seer."

"Can you tell us what you can?" Kairi asked.

"I see why not." bite "I could tell about your similarities, and your differences. Your similar because you were both born from very powerful elements of the heart. One of light and one of darkness. You both also will fight no matter what the outcome for what you believe in. You both also care about someone very much. But while one of you tends to be more caring, the other is a bit more violent."

"Who's he talking about?" Tanith asked Kairi. Kairi just sighed.

"As for differences." Bite "One has dark skin while the other's is pale. one's hair is light while the other's is darker. One is from the darkness while one is from the light. On the outside one seems to be strong and powerful, but on the inside, small and lonely, The other on the outside seems to be the one that quite, and meek, when on the inside, is the strong and powerful one."

"I am not weak." Tanith said.

"Yes, but you make up for it, and very well might I add." the seer then took a large bite.

"You said that you can see the future," Kairi asked "did you look into ours?" The seer took his final bite and threw it into the nearby garage.

"Yes, I looked into them a little bit."

"Could you tell us some things about the?"

"Hmm," the seer thought "okay, but I will not tell you anything of great importance. I will tell you each one good thing and one bad thing. First you Kairi, in some point in the next five years, you will break your leg," Kairi's face went pale. "but to compensate for this you will find a one hundred dollar bill several weeks later."

"Thanks." Kairi said dryly.

"What about me!?" Tanith asked excitingly.

"Well, you'll one day go to the hospital, and will have to stay there or a week more then originally planned."

"Wait, why am I in the hospital?"

"For nothing that big, but you will one day win a week of free food down at that Italian food place."

"Sound fair, a week for a week."

"Are you going to tell us anything else?" Kairi asked.

"No."

"Oh, well, okay. We should get going Tanith."

"Fine." Tanith mumbled as she took a sip of her coffee, which has cooled down. Both girl walked away.

"Hey wait," Kairi stopped in her tracks "excuse me sir, but what's your-" she turned to face the man so she may ask him for his name, but he was not there. "Where'd he go?"

"I'm not sure, but I know we'll never see him again."

"You think so?" Tanith nodded. "We should get going now."

The seer watched the two girls leave from one of the overhead bridges.

His eyes then went white, and then everything went blank. All that remained where the figures of Kairi and Tanith, but those changed.

Kairi's form was replaced by another girl, one with equally red, with a tint of brown, hair. But instead of neatly combed, it was wild, spiky and in a ponytail. Unlike Kairi who wore a dress, this new girl wore more baggy and loose fitting clothes.

Tanith's form was replaced with, not a girl, but a boy, this boy had equally dark skin, and a head of black hair, with a silver streak that went through it. He was also taller then the girl Kairi had become.

The images then shifted. They had become taller and their clothes changed. Her clothes were now mostly black, and the boy's hair had not only grown in length, but inverted. It was now mostly silver with a black streak.

The seer also noted that the boy and the girl were also hand in hand.

All flashed back to normal.

"I do hope them then best." the seer said as he took another apple from his pocket.

Please review

Mrfipp

That was a little mysterious wasn't it?


	20. Stores

-1Riku: Mall

Namine: Beach

There were two suggestions for a Tanith at the mall, one with Kairi, another with Riku. I was unable to decide, so I decided to do both!

And also, I have a new Naruto story up! Check it out!

Suggested by Majickal and Erinicole12

Staring Tanith, co-staring Kairi and Riku.

Stores

"I don't want to and you can't make me!" Tanith wined as she was dragged through the mall by Kairi. "Why must you force people to go to places you want Red?"

"I don't Tanith, but I know you'll love this place." Tanith pulled her arm away from Kairi's grasp.

"Kairi," she said "This place, Abercrombie and Finch? I don't like it. It's too," she was looking for the words, "preppy, and I'm sure you've noticed, my choice of wardrobe is anything but! I wear dark clothes! And I highly doubt they even sell clothes for girls."

"What would make you think that?" Kairi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, how come I don't see a single picture of a female model on the walls? All I see are half-naked, attractive men who seem a little too close with each other." she then thought of something. "I bet those pictures is why you go."

"No, they are not. I like the clothes."

"Okay then, but I'd rather go there." she pointed to another store across the way, 'Hot Topic'. Kairi raised her eyebrow again.

"Well, I can see you liking that store better." It did scream Tanith.

"So now if you excuse me Red, I'll be going on my merry way!" Tanith then skipped along her merry way.

Kairi simply sighed and went to the inside of the store.

So she hopped towards the store, when she got an idea, this was inspired because she saw Riku, who luckily did not see her, a little bit away. She then ran back to A&F and grabbed the redhead.

"What are you doing Tanith?"

"I'm bored today." she asked sadly. "So," she now had a happy face.

"What?" she asked, she knew the 'weird' stuff Tanith had going through her mind.

It was similar to a monkey going wild on a cornbread muffin while in a racecar helmet playing various show tunes on a harmonica with the mouth on it's arm.

It mad little to no sense.

"Well, I just saw Riku and I thought we could have a little fun!"

"NO!" Kairi yelled at her. "Last time you tried something, we all got banned from the mall!"

"How was I supposed to know I was know it wasn't poison! Who gives out free food!" Tanith yelled in defense.

"It's called a free sample!" Kairi said sternly "They give them out for promotional reasons, they are not toxic. You take one and eat it, not beat the kid giving them over the head with the tray they were on with."

"I said I was sorry." Tanith said calmly. Kairi heavily sighed. "Now, let's go! How much trouble can we _really _get into?"

Kairi's right eye twitched at this mental image, but before she could even begin to protest to Tanith's idea, she was pulled from her spot.

Riku. . .

The silver-haired male was simply walking around the mall, minding his own business. That's all he really wanted to do today.

But sadly this is not what out Keyblade Master would get today.

"RIIIIIIKUUUU!" yelled a voice. He also heard a scream along side it. Despite him not trying to turn around, hoping it would go away, he turned around and saw Tanith, and a obliviously forced Kairi, on a run away kiosk.

"This will hurt." Riku said, he then broke off into a run, being chased by Tanith's kiosk, but alas, he was not fast enough and the kiosk ran into him, throwing him into the air and him landing on the wagon.

"Hey Riku!" Tanith said in a happy tone. "How's your day been?" she asked, seemly unaware if the fact they were on a runaway kiosk.

"PEOPLE!" Kairi screamed. They barley missed hitting people.

"Tanith!" Riku yelled.

"Yes?"

"Stop this thing now!"

"Come Freak-u! I have this all under control."

"GARBAGE CAN!" Kairi yelled. Trash flew everywhere.

"Really?" Riku asked, his voice heavy with doubt.

"Yes! If I were not in control, I would have hit at least one person by now." she said nonchalantly.

"BENCH!" the kiosk then hit then bench, causing it to fly into then air, tumbling.

The three of them landed, along with the various item that were on the kiosk, which were those pictures that if you look at them long enough you can see another image in them, onto the ground, which was, simply by chance, the exact same water fountain that Tom and Sora landed in not to long ago when Tom was on a sugar high.

SPLASH!!!

"You do know what this means Tanith?" Riku asked the girl.

"No, what?" Tanith replied back as she hopped out of the fountain.

"It means we are probably going to get banned from them mall." Kairi said as she wrung out her hair.

"Really?" Tanith then shook her body, getting most of the water off her, and back onto the other two.

"Exactly how much of this situation are you aware of?"

"All of it, I just don't really care."

"We should get going." Riku said as he finished drying himself off.

"Why's that?"

"Because the mall security is coming this way." Riku pointed towards the rapidly approaching uniformed people.

"Mall security?" Tanith asked doubtingly. "Those guys are a joke!"

"Didn't they manage to kick you out last time?" Kairi asked.

"They used pepper spray on me!"

"You tried to bite one of their ears off!"

"But he tried to help that guy who tried to poison me!"

"For the last time Tanith! He was SUPPOSED to give out free samples! Not trying to poison people!"

"How do you know!"

"Hey, where'd Riku go?"

"I think he ran away."

"Oh."

"Guys!" Riku yelled from away. "Hurry up!"

"Right!" then both girl ran from the spot they were standing and to the male.

They would spend the next twenty minutes trying their best to avoid the mall cops, they were able to get away when they jumped out of the mall doors.

They were out of jurisdiction.

Only two more suggestions left! Look back at top if you forget.

Please review

Mrfipp


	21. Canines

-1Riku: Mall

That's all that's left.

This was given by String

Canines

Namine walked the beach of the islands. It was moments like this, where it was peaceful, quite, serene, the sound of the waves lapping at the sandy shores, where she was glad to have time to herself.

But sadly for the young blonde Nobody, this was not going to come true for her this time because her 'Namine Time' as she put it was about interrupted.

"YEE-HAA!" cried a voice. Namine looked to the tree line, and was surprised to see a snow sleigh dashing out of it and towards her.

"Uh-oh." the sleigh crashed right into her and they were sent right into the ocean.

"YEAH!" a young girl broke the surface of the water and ran to the shore. Namine also came up and looked at the girl. She knew who the girl was.

Solace, another friend of String. Solace had spiky brown hair, with tan streaks, hazels eyes, but what caught people's attention were the dog ears, the pointed teeth, and the raccoon tail. She was a tankui/kitsue mix (raccoon/fox).

"Solace?" Namine asked as she trudged to the shore. "What are you doing here and where did that come from?" she pointed to the sled.

"Oh, well String and the others went Christmas shopping and I can't come because there were geese on the way to the car," she shuddered, she was greatly afraid of geese. "so I wanted to stay, but they said I couldn't stay by myself so they stuck me with people to watch me." the girl explain.

"You mean you're being babysat?"

"NO! They're watching me so I don't do anything stupid." she smiled a wide toothy grin.

"So who's 'watching' you?" Namine asked.

"The new girl! Solitude! And Skye!" Solace beamed

"Solitude? Who's she?"

"The new girl!"

"I know that, but-"

"But I called her Tude! Because it sounds like Dude!" Solace smiled.

"Okay, but who-"

"Solace!" cried a voice. Both girls turned to the tree line saw wolf-dog mutt with black ears, eyes, and tail, while the rest was white.

"Did you find her?" asked another voice. The person who wandered through had pointed teeth, clear blue eyes and long white hair.

Namine noticed a drop in the temperature, and since she was wet, was not good.

"Hi Skye! Tude!" she said the last name like a surfer dude. Solitude sighed, this pup could get annoying.

"Please don't call me that Solace." the wolf-dog said sternly.

"Why?"

"Because I don't like it."

"But Tolea calls you by a nickname!"

"Yes, but is 'Soll', and it respectable, unlike the term 'Tude' that you, and several of the others use." Skye said.

"But." the younger girl said, she then pointed to Namine. "She likes that name!" Solitude then padded up to Namine.

"Is this true, do you use a name I hate?" she said.

"Um, no, no I didn't!" Namine said waving her nervously because. Solitude had very sharp teeth. Then something came to mind. "So what do you look like?"

"Pardon?" the wolf-mutt asked.

"Well, I'm aware that everyone of String's friends has two forms, what's yours?"

"This is my only one," Solitude sighed.

"Really?" the blonde asked.

"Unlike the rest of us who have two forms, String a chocobo, Toby goes into his 'Veingel' state, Hiate turns into a dragon, Issume an eagle, and Solace and I turn into canines, she has only this state. What makes her unique is her intelligence."

"Oh," Namine looked around, "Where's Solace?"

Both wolfs looked around, Solitude's ears perked up. They then heard a squeal of delight.

"Uh-oh." both of them then broke off into a run and dashed down the beach.

Namine was debating wheatear or not to follow the two.

"Since my day is ruined anyway," she then chased after them.

When she found them on the other side of the island she saw all three of them, but Skye was in his white wolf form, while Solace was in her tankui-kitsue form.

What Namine noticed that there was a giant beached fish next to Solace.

"Put it back." Solitude said sternly.

"I DON'T WANNA!" she wined as she nuzzled the fish. "I love fish! I'm going to eat you up!" she then giggled.

"For the last time pup," Solitude said, "you can't eat it because it has poisonous flesh.

Solace stopped in mid-lick.

"WHAAHH!" Solace then got and ran as fast as she cold from the giant fish. "I DON'T WANT TO DIE! I DON'T WANT TO DIE!" the tankui-kitsue cried. She then started to lick the sand in hopes of ridding the poison.

"Does she know it will only affect her if she eats the flesh?" Namine asked Skye.

"No," he said coolly, "I don't think she does."

"At least this may keep her busy for awhile." Solitude said.

"We can do that, but I don't think String would like that." he turned back to his 'human' self. He then walked over and lifted her by the scruff of her neck.

"I'M GONNA-" She screamed.

"You're not going to die." he said calmly.

"But I-"

"The flesh is poisonous, if you do not eat it, you won't die." Solitude said calmly.

"Oh," Skye dropped Solace as she returned to her 'human' form. "It doesn't?"

"No, but other then that," she said as walked to the fish "it's comp-"

Solitude was unable to finish because the fish threw up goop all over her.

Solace burst out laughing, Namine was stunned, and a rare smile appeared on Skye's face.

Solitude shot Solace and death glare, said girl then screamed and hid behind Namine.

Skye only sighed, "Come on, we should get home before the stench sticks to you." he said as he walked up to her. His face cringed at the putrid smell. "And fast."

Solitude's ears flattened against her head as she let out a low growl. But she had smelled it, and silently agreed and stalked off. Skye sighed and walked after her.

Solace giggled.

"What?" Namine asked.

"I think they like each other!" the tankui-kitsue said.

"Really?"

"Yup, that's what Tolea says anyways." Namine was aware that there were a few 'pairings' in String's group.

"Tell me, you have anyone like that?"

Solace only blushed. "Maybe." Solace then skipped off to follow her fellow canines.

Namine was left, her day ruined, and with a large smelly fish that would make the whole island reek within the hour.

And she was next to it.

Lucky her.

Please be well

Mrfipp

Any suggestions for the last?


	22. Run

-1Fipp: Since no one came up for a final idea, I came up with one myself! And I got it in all before year's end.

Staring Riku and co-staring Tom

**Run**

Today was not a good day for Riku, and it would not be for anyone in situation.

The silver-haired boy jumped behind a bench and hid.

"I hope I make it in time." he said to himself.

"Made what in time?" said a voice next to him. Riku turned to see Tom sitting right next to him.

"WHAA!" Riku yelled as he fell over.

"Why so jumpy Riku?" Tom asked.

"Where did you come from?" Riku yelled.

"Around, but to be more specific, I saw you from the upper level and decided to pop right in, and so 'ere I am!" Tom said in a somewhat dulled tone of voice.

"Could you please leave me alone?"

"Why would you want that? Most people say they can't get enough of me." this voice was said in it's normal sarcastic tone.

Riku heavily sighed "Actually, stay, I need help with something."

"And what would that be, and should I care?"

"Because we're friends?" Riku asked hopefully.

"Your point Riku?"

"Trust me please, I really need help." Riku said.

"Well, since you said please. . ." Tom put his chin in his hand, as if appearing to think .

"I'll pay you. Fifty munny."

"What is it that you need 'elp with?"

"I can't explain much, but-"

"Can't explain much, why?"

"I just can't."

"If you're not going to tell me, then what," he scoffed "I've only seen you this nervous when Tanith wants to shorten your lifespan to a few moments." realization hit Tom. "You pissed 'er off, didn't you?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Tanith." Riku said defensively.

"Well then, what are you running from?" Tom was starting to get agitated.

"Fine, we-" Riku was interrupted "we have to leave!" he then grabbed Tom's arm, "get us out of here! But still within the mall!"

"Why-"

"Do it!"

"Fine, ye don't 'ave to yell." They vanished from where they sat.

A few seconds after the teleported away, a shadow lingered over where they were.

"So close," the shadow's voice said "yet so far. I will find you Riku." the person then let out a dark laughter.

"Where are we?" Riku asked as he stared up at the mall ceiling, which appeared to be getting closer.

"Atop the elevator." Tom said nonchalantly.

"What!" Riku sat up his head almost hitting the ceiling. "What are we doing up here?"

"Well, you wanted to run away from what ever it is that is 'unting you down like the mangy mutt ye are, so I came here. Now, be nice or I'll leave you here."

Just then, there was a loud banging on the metal roof they were sitting on.

"How was I found so fast?" Riku asked.

"What?"

"Tom! We have to get out of here!"

"No, I'm not teleporting until-" then Tom, to his surprise, was pushed off the elevator top, and Riku jumped behind him.

Tom, admitting that this was a pretty clever way or forcing him to teleport, grabbed hold of Riku and vanished from sight.

"Hmm," the figure said "that cursed boy keeps ruining my game, how will I get Riku if keeps around."

Tom and Riku appeared in the food court.

"Riku, just what in the worlds are we running from?" the boy in green asked the one in yellow. "Tell me, or I'm going to knock you out right now and take me munny and be on me merry way." Riku only looked around. "Well?"

"Fine," Riku sighed "It all started this morning, I said I'd do something and now I'm being hunted down."

"Really? Good enough for me." Riku saw a sliver of metal peek from the inside of Tom's coat sleeves. "Do we need to do any fighting?"

"No, at least I don't hope so." Riku looked down, "But right now we just have to run as long as possible."

There was a moment of silence.

"Does the parking garage count as part of the mall?" Tom asked while giving a smirk.

The two teens appeared in one of the middle levels of the parking complex.

"Where to now?" Tom asked.

There was then a clatter.

"We were found." Riku said in shock. "How is this possible. I need to get out of here, I just need to last fifteen minutes."

"Riku, I may 'ave no idea what you're talking about, but at least me day ain't boring. So go, I'll 'old this sorry sod off." Riku nodded and ran off. Tom walked forward a bit. "Oi! You! Where ever you are! You don't frighten me! So come out and fight like a man!" Tom then got in a battle stance.

He looked around, he saw nothing but cars, but experience told him that was not enough to go by.

This theory was proven right when he heard a villainous giggle.

"You will fall!" Tom nearly dodged to large projectile that was thrown at him from his backside. He then brought out his blades and spun around, deflecting each of the smaller, streamlined projectiles that were flying at him from seemingly all directions.

"Is that all you got? Because you'd think that something that got Riku spooked be tougher then that." Tom teased the unknown force.

Tom's cockiness was one of his weakness, he was struck in the chest with one of the smaller projectiles, then hit in the head with one of the larger ones. He fell back in what felt like slow motion.

'_Ope this was enough time for Riku to get away. So long, farewell, avidea za adue. _Tom thought as he crashed to the ground.

Liquid spilled on the ground.

He saw the person run towards where Riku ran.

_What the 'ell?_

Riku fell down. He knew it. He was done.

"Are you tired of running?" he was asked. Riku, never one to admit defeat, did not answer that question.

"You got past Tom?"

"He was no challenge." Riku then rolled onto his side to meet the one to fell him.

"TAG!" Amika cheered as she poked his nose "Your it! Now! You have an hour to find me!" Riku reached up and ruffled her hair, Amika then ran, with mad laughter, into the mall.

Riku smiled, "Okay, but you'd better watch out!" he called out to the younger girl.

"TAG!" called another, more angry voice. "YOU MEAN YOU WERE PLAYING TAG!!!"

Riku looked over to see Tom, who was soaking wet, thanks to Amika's water balloons, with a nerf dart stuck to his chest.

Even though Riku was the one chasing Amika, he would still have to run from Tom.

Now that was anticlimactic, huh?

And so ends this story! Right before the new year too! Double bonus points!

Please review and be well

Mrfipp


End file.
